Le Livreur
by Celine Alba
Summary: Une panne catastrophique, des conséquences dramatiques, des personnages héroïques - oui, j'ai le tic des rimes en "ique", ça vous dérange ? - , le tout agrémenté d'une sauce romantique et humoristique. Le menu vous tente ?
1. Chapter 1

**LE LIVREUR**

Genre : Romance et humour...pour répondre à un challenge CPAF aussi.

Spoiler : Entre saisons 8 et 9.

Rating : K.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont le fruit de l'imagination et des moyens de la MGM et de SHOWTIME. Vous êtes néanmoins libres de m'envoyer vos dons à l'adresse qui suit :

APAIMP (Association des Pauvres Auteurs Inconnus et Mal Payés)

B.P.9999999

107 212 NETU Cedex.

Chapître Premier : **Mais c'est quoi ce b...ins ?**

« Sergent Finch, entrez les coordonnées pendant qu'on vous couvre ! Grouillez-vous parce qu'on ne pourra plus vous couvrir très longtemps ! »

« A vos ordres, Major ! »

L' équipe SG8, avec dans ses rangs le Major Bradford, le sergent Finch, le première classe Taylor et le seconde classe Manning était sur une planète très accueuillante, avec sa verdure qui fut verte avant de ressembler à Mars un soir de pleine Lune, avec son paysage varié fait de pierres, de rocailles et d'aucun dénivelé, avec surtout ses habitants aimables et ravis de pourchasser au lance-flammes ces gibiers de haute potence qui auraient été appétissants pour leur dîner du soir.

Tout aurait été parfait et l'équipe, une fois le peuple rencontré, aurait largement eu le temps de regagner la Porte si deux de ses membres...

« Quoi ? Major, vous étiez sur le point de servir de petit-déjeuner... »

« ...de dîner, monsieur. »

« Peu importe ! Bref, on vous proposait courtoisement de vous embrocher et de vous rôtir quand deux de vos hommes se sont endormis ! C'est bien ce que vous me dites, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mon Général. Mais ce n'est pas de leur faute, vous savez... »

« Et de la faute de qui ? La vôtre ? Celle d'une mystérieuse bestiole qui leur aurait refilé la maladie du sommeil ? »

« Il n'y avait pas de mouche sur cette planète, monsieur. Et je prends soin de mes hommes dans la mesure du possible. »

« Qu'entendez-vous par là ? »

« Où ça ? »

« MAJOR ! De quelle mesure du possible parlez-vous ? »

« Il n'y a plus de café, monsieur. »

« Major, vous avez été blessé au cours de votre fuite ? »

« Non, mon Général. »

«Aucun lance-flammes ne vous a atteint ou effleuré par exemple...euh...au niveau de la tête ? »

« Négatif, mon Général. »

« Alors en ce cas, expliquez-moi où sont passés vos neurones ? Coup de chaud peut-être ? »

« Je ne vous comprends pas, Monsieur. »

En effet, le major Bradford semblait perdu, le regard flou et les yeux qui tournaient dans tous les sens. Le Général Landry haussa alors le ton :

« C'est quoi cette histoire de café, Major ? »

« Mon Général, il s'avère que la base est en rupture de stock de café depuis une semaine et les effets s'en font ressentir. »

« Et ni vous ni vos hommes n'avez de cafetière chez vous ? De thermos ? De café lyophilisé ? Comment croyez-vous que je tiens ? »

« Je fais comme vous, Monsieur, mais mes hommes ne sont pas rentrés chez eux depuis plus de 10 jours... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils étaient consignés à la base pour avoir fait des paris illicites pendant leurs heures de travail. »

« Ah oui, ce sont eux...décidément...ils n'en loupent pas une ! Ils n'auront pas l'occasion d'en louper d'autres dans MA base avant très longtemps. Dites-leur qu'ils seront réaffectés au plus tôt. »

« Mais, monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je répète que là, ce n'était pas leur faute. »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir, Major ! Une équipe entière du programme aurait pu disparaître aujourd'hui et j'aurais eu toutes les peines du monde à expliquer à mes supérieurs que c'était à cause du café ! »

« Mon Général...ce sont de bons garçons, vous savez. Et d'excellents soldats. Ils ont fait leurs preuves au cours des 15 derniers mois. »

« Vous êtes un bon avocat, Major, mais ma décision est irrévocable. Le debriefing est annulé car si je les croise, je vais les massacrer. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter, rompez, Major ! »

« Bien Monsieur ».

Le Général Landry était hors de lui. Chose rare quand on connaissait un peu l'homme. Quoique le militaire non plus n'était pas souvent aussi excédé. Il n'aimait pas renvoyer des hommes mais là, la faute était grave. Non ? S'endormir alors que la survie de toute une équipe est en jeu était inacceptable. Oui, il avait pris la bonne décision. Il se dirigeait machinalement vers la machine à café proche de son bureau quand il rebroussa chemin en haussant les épaules. Il devrait encore se satisfaire du jus de chaussettes que sa femme persistait à appeler café et qu'elle lui préparait tous les matins amoureusement.

Maudits distributeurs de café qui avaient tous décidé de se mettre hors service en même temps, une semaine plus tôt. Un vent de panique avait soufflé dans le SGC, montrant à quel point ce breuvage était devenu le ciment de toute l'infrasture humaine. On vit quelque historien perdu dans les couloirs, recherchant une solution rapide à ce désastre. On vit ce même historien avoir recours à la force d'un Jaffa puis à la technique d'un Colonel qui faisait exploser des soleils mais le résultat s'était avéré nul. Rien n'y faisait : TOUTES les machines à café du SGC étaient en panne. Le Colonel Carter qui en avait vu d'autres en avait démonté une, pièce par pièce, pour tenter de comprendre d'où venait le problème. En vain. Le Jaffa Teal'c en avait démembré une autre, sans anesthésie, en lui faisant subir mille et une tortures. En vain aussi.

Force était de constater pour tous qu'il n'y avait pas solution et que le SGC allait devoir désormais vivre sans...machine à café.

Le lendemain du retour de SG8, tout était calme dans la base. Il était 8h30 du matin et la base avait l'air endormie. Chuuuut ! Ne faites pas trop de bruit en cliquant pour lire la suite, vous allez les réveiller ! Les militaires, vous le savez, ont le sommeil léger !

Donc, disais-je, la base semblait dormir. Curieux pour un jeudi matin à 8h30. Que diable se passait-il là-dedans ? Une invasion de mouches tsé-tsé géantes ? Ils étaient morts ?

Non...ils dormaient. Tous sans exception. Ils dormaient du sommeil des justes. Quand soudain...(on sent l'angoisse, là ?)...

**A SUIVRE** (J'adore me venger...)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapître deuxième  : **Une cause et des effets.**

...quand soudain, une alarme retentit. La Porte était bien gardée par des soldats de faction endormis sur leurs armes et par une équipe en haut attentive au moindre rêve suspect, cela ne pouvait pas provenir de là. D'ailleurs, dans cet univers de silence, qui aurait pu lancer l'alarme ? Personne. Je vous le redis : tout le monde dormait. Et cette alarme-là ne se déclenchait toute seule que lorsque des inconnus non autorisés tentaient de venir rendre une petite visite non amicale. Les alliés – pour autant qu'il en restait – avaient tous le code pour ouvrir l'iris.

Non, là, la seule alarme qui s'agitait était celle du Colonel Carter. Il s'agissait de son réveil. Elle avait mis l'amplificateur de son au maximum car avec son manque de caféine et son habitude à ne jamais dormir plus de 4 ou 5h par nuit (en dépit de son corps réclamant justice, mais c'était un débat qu'elle refusait d'entamer avec qui que ce fut...et la connaissant, je vais présentement m'en garder aussi...je tiens à mes petites fesses !), elle redoutait de ne pas entendre son réveil au son du «Wake me up » de Wham.

Et c'est ainsi qu'en cette belle matinée de mars 2005 toute la base qui sommeillait à Cheyenne Moutain fut réveillée en sursaut grâce à George. Comme au bon vieux temps sauf qu'il s'agissait d'un autre George.

Le Colonel Carter qui était d'ordinaire si parée dès le réveil mit sa culotte à l'envers (oui, comme le bon roi Dagobert, je sais, je sais), se lava les dents avec son gel douche et prit une douche mentholée au dentifrice. Elle sentait bon...encore que son haleine eut fleuré l'orchydée. Après tout, elle était libre de manger des orchydées au réveil !

Le Docteur Daniel Jackson fit un tel saut dans son lit qu'il heurta malhencontreusement sa table de chevet et eut la bosse des maths pour remplacer sa bosse d'histoire. Il venait de manger une table.

Le Jaffa Teal'c eut une révellation alors qu'il était encore en plein rêve et se mit à sourire à tout venant à quiconque croisait son chemin. Il avait mangé un clown en se levant.

Quant au Général Landry qui, pour échapper au café de sa femme avait prétexté un problème urgent le retenant à la base, il se mit au garde-à-vous en sautant dans ses chaussons et dut attendre d'avoir pris sa douche avant de voir l'heure sur sa montre. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait mangé son carnet de route en se rendant à son bureau.

Pour tous le réveil fut brutal et tous avaient conscience que ce jour ne serait pas comme les autres. Intuition militaire ? Non, intuition tout court.

Juste un détail cependant : les deux soldats de SG8 furent les seuls à ne pas entendre le réveil. Enfin, ils l'entendirent mais décidèrent d'un commun accord et sans s'être concertés qu'ils n'étaient pas concernés. Ils étaient relevés de leurs fonctions de toute façon. Ils pouvaient bien s'accorder une grasse matinée, non ? Ce détail n'ayant aucune importance pour la suite et pour la dramatique de l'histoire, il me semblait crucial de vous le donner.

Pestant contre tout, le Général Landry entra dans son bureau et sans attendre d'y être assis se saisit du téléphone rouge. Le rose était pour d'autres occasions...hélas moins nombreuses. Le blanc n'était là que pour que les scénaristes aient de quoi écrire sur sa vie. Il ne s'en servait jamais. Hey, les portables, c'est pas fait pour les chiens !

« Bureau du Président, bonjour. »

« Bonjour Pamela, puis-je parler de toute URGENCE au Président s'il vous plait de la part du Général Landry ? »

« Je vais voir s'il est disponible, monsieur, ne quittez pas. »

Il attendit deux petites minutes et on le mit en relation avec le Chef du Monde (série américaine, héros américains, illusions américaines).

« Bonjour Général, que puis-je pour vous en cette belle matinée de mars ? »

« Monsieur le Président, l'heure est grave, le SGC est en danger imminent. »

« Une nouvelle invasion ? Les Oris ? Dois-je avertir les Russes, les Français, les Japonais, les Italiens, les Chinois, les Allemands, les Anglais, les Brésiliens, les Africains du Sud, les Emirats Arabes (la liste étant trop longue, je vais écouter la diatrybe du Président, si vous êtes d'accord. Merci) ? »

« Rien de tout cela, Monsieur. Enfin pas que je sache. Ou alors, nous avons affaire à une nouvelle race beaucoup plus forte que nous et contre laquelle nous ne pourrons rien. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Nous n'avons plus de café, Monsieur le Président ! »

« Et c'est pour ça que vous interrompez ma réunion vidéo avec...euh...le Premier Ministre Indien ? »

« Ce que je veux dire, Monsieur, c'est que les restrictions budgétaires récentes ne nous permettent plus de faire réparer ou de changer nos machines à café. Elles sont en panne, toutes, depuis 10 jours. Et cela s'en ressent. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais : vous interrompez une discussion éminemment importante (figure de style pour appuyer sur l'importance de ladite discussion) pour une simple question de café ! Dites, Général Landry, vous n'auriez pas besoin de vacances ces temps-ci ? »

« Monsieur le Président, je suis sérieux ! »

« J'entends bien. Mais je crois que vous me faites perdre mon temps. Voyez ça avec le Général O'Neill. C'est à lui de gérer l'intendance, pas à moi ! Sur ce, Général, je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! »

Et le Président raccrocha.

Maugréant contre l'incapacité des politiciens à prendre des décisions vitales, il entama un long discours avec lui-même (que l'on appelle aussi, pour les puristes et les linguistes patentés, un monologue, voire un soliloque) :

« Mais bien sûr, je vais appeler Jack ! Lui qui a sauvé le monde pendant des années au péril de sa vie est naturellement le plus indiqué pour sauver l'univers de cette pénurie de café ! Je devrais peut-être appeler George (un troisième ? Bah oui ! Alors, non, il ne s'agit pas de Hammond ni de Michael. Café et George, ça vous fait penser à qui ?) pendant qu'on y est ! Lui au moins a des réserves de café ! What else ? C'est vraiment n'importe quoi (à qui le dites-vous !) cette histoire ! Ah Jack ne va pas me louper ! Je vais en entendre parler pendant des années, jusqu'à ma mort ! Le connaissant, il serait même capable de jeter sur ma tombe une dosette de café plutôt qu'une fleur ! »

Walter passant par là et s'aprêtant à pénétrer dans le bureau du Général, s'arrêta brusquement. Le Général n'était visiblement pas seul. Ou bien était-il au téléphone. Pas la peine de le déranger pour lui signaler que toute la base était maintenant réveillée. Puis il tendit, par curiosité, l'oreille et se mit à sourire niaisement (ce passage n'est là que pour justifier le salaire de Walter).

Le Général continuait son monologue :

«A moins que...oui, c'est ça, je vais demander au Colonel Carter de l'appeler. Il sera sans doute beaucoup plus charitable avec elle », pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire ironique.

Il sortit alors de son bureau en trombes en bousculant le pauvre Walter au passage. S'arrêta-t-il pour autant ? Non, même pas un regard !

Parvenu en un temps record devant le QG du Colonel Carter (entendu : son laboratoire), il reprit un peu son souffle avant d'entrer.

« Bonjour Colonel ! »

« Bonjour, mon Général ! »

« Bien dormi ? »

« Bien mais trop, monsieur. Et vous ? »

« Idem. A ce propos d'ailleurs, merci de nous avoir tous réveillé. »

« De rien. Que puis-je pour vous, mon Général ? »

« J'ai un petit service à vous demander. »

« Je vous en prie. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Il faudrait que vous appeliez le Général O'Neill pour lui parler de notre petit problème d'intendance. »

« Vous voulez que j'appelle le Général O'Neill pour lui dire que nos machines à café sont en panne, monsieur ? »

«Oui, c'est ça. En fait, j'ai appelé le Président tout à l'heure et il m'a renvoyé sur Jack. Et je me suis dit que ce serait mieux si c'était vous qui lui téléphoniez. »

« Oh...et pourquoi donc ? »

« Ben disons que si c'est moi qui le fait, il va me charrier pendant des années et...vous savez comment il est... »

« Oui. »

« Et j'ai pensé qu'il n'oserait pas se moquer de vous. »

« Il va se gêner, tiens ! L'occasion va lui paraître trop belle pour s'en priver. »

« Non, je suis sûr qu'il saura rester correct avec vous. »

« En vertu de quoi pensez-vous qu'il le sera ? »

« Oh et bien, vous savez... »

« Je ne sais pas, non. »

« Mais si, Colonel, vous savez bien qu'il vous admire beaucoup et qu'il considère que vous êtes unique. Il ne prendra pas le risque de vous vexer et de perdre votre...amitié. »

Sam sentait que le Général Landry était mal à l'aise. Elle s'empêcha de sourire et préféra botter en touche au lieu de répondre ce qu'elle avait envie de crier au sujet de l'amitié qui la liait au Général O'Neill. Depuis 4 mois qu'il était parti à Washington, elle et lui avaient en tout et pour tout eu trois conversations téléphoniques impersonnelles, deux mails tout aussi neutres et ne s'étaient pas encore revus. La seule fois où il vint au SGC, elle était en mission sur Atlantis.

« Alors, Colonel, vous acceptez ? Vous me rendriez un ENORME service, je vous assure. »

« C'est d'accord, mon Général. Je vais m'en occuper. »

« Merci Colonel. Infiniment. Du fond du coeur, merci. "

" A ce point, mon Général ?"

" Vous venez de me sauver de plusieurs décennies de railleries. Dites-lui que c'est à cause des restrictions budgétaires. Donnez-lui des exemples. Bref, vous voyez... »

« Je vois, oui. Toutefois, monsieur, je vous préviens que si le Général O'Neill se moque de moi, ou même s'il esquisse le moindre sourire ou le moindre sous-entendu, je prendrai le prochain vol pour DC et irai moi-même lui faire ravaler son sens de l'humour ! »

« C'est noté, Colonel. Oh, tant que j'y pense... »

« Oui ? Autre chose ? »

« Est-ce que vous pourriez changer la musique de votre réveil ? Le « I feel good » serait bien mieux et cela participerait à donner le moral aux troupes. »

Sam le regardait d'un air stupéfait et amusé.

« C'est entendu, mon Général. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais j'espère que, très vite, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre et que mon réveil ne servira plus qu'à mon usage personnel. »

« Certes, certes. Bon, je vous laisse et encore merci, Colonel. »

Elle se retint de lui dire que tout le plaisir était pour elle quand il sortit bien vite de son laboratoire.

Ceux qu'il croisa dans les couloirs se demandèrent pourquoi le Général Landry avait ce petit sourire en coin mais aucun n'osa le lui demander.

De son côté, Sam Carter délaissa ses expériences, se rendit dans ses quartiers et...

**A SUIVRE** (j'adore vraiment me venger !)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapître 3 : **Conversation anodine**

...prit une longue aspiration. TRES longue aspiration. Non qu'elle manquât d'inspiration cela dit. Mais dans quel ordre allait-elle présenter les choses ? Asséner directement l'affreuse nouvelle ? Non, il allait paniquer.

Bon, elle verrait bien. De toute façon, connaissant le Général O'Neill, il était inutile d'échaffauder un plan de bataille puisqu'il s'ingéniait toujours à opter pour les plans B voire C.

Elle se saisit donc de son téléphone et composa le numéro du Général. Inspirer, expirer ; inspirer, expirer..

« Bureau du Général O'Neill ! »

« Bonjour Marge (en y repensant, avoir une secrétaire du nom de Marge quand on est fan des Simpsons, avouez, il l'avait bien trouvée, celle-ci !). Ici le Colonel Carter, du SGC. Puis-je parler au Général, s'il vous plait ?

« Mais bien sûr, Colonel, ne quittez pas, je vous le passe. »

Inspirer, expirer ; inspirer, expirer.

« O'Neill... »

« Bonjour mon Général. »

« Bien l'bonjour à vous aussi, Carter ! Alors, quel bon vent vous amène ? Il va neiger ? Les canaris font des claquettes en sifflant « Hello Dolly » ? Vous avez réussi à créer un trou noir et vous m'avertissez qu'il ne nous reste plus que quelques heures à vivre ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Non, mon Général. Rien d'aussi amusant que les canaris ou le trou noir. Pas de neige non plus chez nous. Et chez vous, quel temps fait-il? »

« Carter, ne me dites pas que vous m'appelez uniquement pour me parler de la pluie et du beau temps ! »

« C'est vous qui avez commencé, Monsieur. Et je vous rappelle que notre dernière conversation avait pour thème le vol des hirondelles avant le printemps. »

« Vous rigolez, mais j'ai cru en voir une au-dessus de la Maison Blanche pas plus tard qu'hier ! »

« Une hirondelle ou un roitelet ? »

« Argggh, Carter, c'était un oiseau. Voilà ! Bon, alors, c'est Hank qui vous a demandé de me téléphoner ? »

Perspicace, le Général.

« En effet, oui. »

« Il a du faire une grosse bêtise et craint pour sa vie en ce cas. »

« Non, du tout. Le Général Landry est un excellent chef, vous savez. »

« Mieux que moi ? »

« Différent, monsieur. »

« Il vous fait rire ? »

« Ca peut arriver, oui. »

« Mince, je vais devoir le tuer ! Il n'a pas le droit de vous faire rire ! C'est interdit ! Il me semble que j'ai rajouté cet article au règlement du SGC avant de partir... »

«Vraiment ? »

« Bon, Carter, vous savez que je suis un homme très très très occupé. Vous accouchez ou je vous fais une césarienne ? »

Des images peu conventionnelles intégrèrent aussitôt leur cortex frontal à tous deux. Et si je vous dis peu conventionnelles c'est que je suis polie et que cette histoire est pour tous les publics. Vous suivez ?

D'ailleurs, le Colonel Carter fut subitement prise d'une rougeur traîtresse et d'une vague de chaleur corporelle. Quant au Général O'Neill, il se rendit compte que dire ça à Carter pouvait être considéré comme du harcèlement. Mais le silence de cette dernière se prolongeant, il songea avec fierté qu'il avait réussi à la déstabiliser.

« Carter ? Youhou...vous êtes toujours là ? »

« Oui, oui, monsieur. »

« Ah, j'ai eu peur qu'un Asgard vous ait enlevée. Alors, la raison de votre appel est... »

« ...difficile à avouer, mon Général. »

« Oh...c'est personnel ? »

« Non, non, pas du tout ! »

« Ah... »

« En fait voilà, je vous explique... »

« Je suis tout ouïe, Carter ! »

«Hier, SG8 est rentrée précipitamment d'une mission de reconnaissance sur une planète où on les a pris pour un dîner providentiel. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ils sont tombés sur un peuple de canibales, monsieur ! »

« Ah, ok, je vois. Et donc ? »

« Ils ont failli y rester car deux soldats de l'équipe se sont endormis au moment où le chef du village ordonnait qu'on les embroche. »

« Je veux les noms de ces soldats ! »

« Inutile, monsieur. Le Général Landry a déjà pris des mesures disciplinaires à leur encontre et ils vont être renvoyés du SGC. »

« Encore heureux ! Mais au fait, pourquoi se sont-ils endormis ? »

« Pas de raison particulière autre que le manque de sommeil et de...caféine. »

« De caféine, Colonel ? »

« Oui monsieur. Cela fait maintenant 10 jours que toutes les machines du SGC sont en panne. »

« Pourquoi ne pas les changer ou les faire réparer ? »

Elle qui s'attendait au pire fut surprise de sa réaction. Où étaient les moqueries, les plaisanteries ?

« Nous n'avons pas le budget pour ça, mon Général. »

« Et vous qui réussissez à réparer tout et n'importe quoi, vous n'allez pas me dire que de pauvres malheureuses machines à café ont eu raison de vos compétences ! »

« Eh bien je crains que si. Au risque de vous décevoir, j'ai démonté une machine, j'ai tout essayé et...j'ai échoué. »

« Il faut dire que ces machines datent de Mathusalem. Elles étaient déjà là quand je suis arrivé, c'est vous dire ! »

« Oui, enfin, voilà, la base est sérieusement en manque, mon Général. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi à quel point le café est vital pour tous au SGC. »

« Je sais, Carter, je sais. Donc, si je résume, vous voulez que je vous obtienne des crédits supplémentaires pour acheter de nouvelles machines ? »

« Ou faire réparer celles-ci. »

« Je crois que vous ne trouverez pas de réparateur assez vieux pour réparer de telles antiquités. Vous avez demandé à Daniel ? Il s'y connait en antiquités ! »

« Daniel s'est réveillé un peu brutalement ce matin et en rencontrant sa table de chevet, il s'est fait une belle commotion cérébrale. Il est K.O pour la journée. »

« Toujours aussi maladroit ! Et Teal'c ? »

« Teal'c n'est pas dans son état normal non plus. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Depuis ce matin, on m'a rapporté qu'il souriait à tout le monde, racontait des blagues salaces ou Carambar, et il paraît même qu'il a mis un nez rouge pour aller au Mess ! »

«Alors ça...j'ai peine à y croire ! Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez pas d'entité allien dans vos murs ? »

« Oui monsieur. J'y ai pensé aussi et j'ai pris soin de tout bien vérifier avant de vous appeler. »

« Et vous, vous avez fait des choses bizarres aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh eh bien, j'ai pris une douche avec mon dentifrice et me suis lavée les dents avec mon gel douche. A part ça, rien d'anormal ! »

Elle se garda bien de lui préciser qu'elle avait également mis sa culotte à l'envers. Avec ce diable d'homme, qui sait où une telle révélation aurait pu les amener...! Certainement loin du café !

A l'autre bout du fil le Général O'Neill était hilare.

« Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas du vous raconter ça ! », fit-elle avec un air en colère.

« Allons, Carter, ne vous vexez pas ! Avouez que c'est drôle, non ? Enfin, moi je trouve que ça l'est. La prochaine fois que je viens au SGC, je vous ramène du dentifrice car je pense que vous avez fait un sort au vôtre. »

« C'est ça, moquez-vous ! Sachez que j'ai un stock de dentifrice mais par contre, en venant au SGC, vous seriez fort aimable de ramener...des machines à café ! »

Il redevient sérieux.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous, Carter ! Mais, j'y pense... »

« Oui ? »

«Non, rien, je verrai ça avec Hank et le Président. »

« D'accord, monsieur. Alors je peux dire au Général Landry que vous vous en occupez ? »

« Je vais faire au mieux, Carter, je vous le promets. Autre chose à me dire ? »

Elle hésita un moment. Elle avait envie de le revoir. Vraiment TRES envie. Il lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus.

(C'est la scène mélo où l'on entend un violon et où les spectatrices émotives retiennent quelques larmes. J'ai un stock de mouchoirs en papier, si vous voulez !)

Elle repensait avec nostalgie au jour de la mort de son père. Il la tenait par le cou en lui murmurant qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. « Toujours », qu'il disait ! Puis il partit à Washington. Elle lui en voulut. Puis...le temps passa. Et là, elle ne savait pas trop comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait être là quand il viendrait au SGC.

« Carter ? Vous vous êtes encore perdue dans vos pensées ? »

« Vous allez vraiment venir bientôt au SGC, monsieur ? »

« J'y compte bien en tout cas. Pourquoi ? Vous êtes pressée de me revoir ? »

« Je suis surtout pressée de boire du bon café, mon Général. »

« Evidemment ! Pour quelle autre raison pourriez-vous avoir envie de me voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il y en a une qui s'appelle l'amitié. »

« L'amitié ? C'est quoi cette chose ? »

« Oh, un vague sentiment qui relie des personnes qui s'apprécient et qui peuvent, dans le meilleur des cas, tout se dire. »

« Je suis navré de vous faire de la peine, Carter, mais si la définition de l'amitié est celle que vous venez de me donner, nous ne sommes pas amis. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Tout simplement parce que nous n'avons jamais réussi à tout nous dire, Sam. »

Quand il l'appelait Sam, tous les signaux d'alerte se mettaient à sonner, à vibrer. Elle parce qu'elle craignait que la conversation devienne plus privée et se fasse par téléphone, et lui parce qu'il se laissait un peu aller à la considérer autrement que comme une militaire. Il ne demandait pas mieux mais pas comme ça.

Elle s'astreignit au plus grand calme pour lui répondre.

« Vous en savez pourtant plus sur moi que n'importe qui d'autre ! »

« Et réciproquement. »

« Alors nous sommes amis. »

« Des amis ne parlent pas de machines à café, d'hirondelles, de migrations saisonnières, de neige, ou de batailles intergalactiques ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

«Alors pourquoi je n'en parle jamais avec Daniel ou Teal'c, selon vous ? »

«Parce que vous avez peur que Teal'c vous raccroche au nez et que vous préférez embêter Daniel. »

« Possible, oui. Mais bon, pour en revenir à ma prochaine visite au SGC, je m'arrangerai cette fois pour que vous y soyez aussi. Nous pourrions passer une soirée avec les gars, comme autrefois. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Elle aurait préféré qu'il lui propose une soirée en tête-à-tête...

Il aurait préféré lui proposer une soirée rien que tous les deux, sans la commère et le guerrier.

« Ca me ferait effectivement énormément plaisir. »

« Alors on fait comme ça. Je vous tiens au courant et vous nomme dès à présent officier officiel de liaison entre le SGC, ici et la Maison Blanche pour toutes les questions de café. Ca vous convient ? »

« Le titre est un peu redondant, mon Général. »

« Il faut un titre comme ça pour une mission aussi périlleuse, Carter ! »

« En ce cas, j'accepte avec joie le titre et la mission, en espérant me montrer à la hauteur de la confiance que vous m'accordez. »

« J'ai toute confiance en vous, vous le savez. Cependant, ne perdez pas de vue que devrez sans doute courir de grands risques. Votre vie entière pourrait basculer et vous pourriez en mourir. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement. A l'entendre, combattre pour le café était presque plus dangereux que d'affronter Ba'âl, Anubis et les prêtres Oris réunis !

« Je suis parfaitement consciente des dangers qui m'entourent, monsieur, en acceptant cette mission. »

« Vous serez donc prudente ? »

Et là, ce fut sans réfléchir qu'elle lui répondit :

« Toujours. »

Un ange passa. Et c'est beau un ange qui passe, disait Raymond Devos. Oui, c'était ma minute culturelle. Rassurez-vous, il y en aura d'autres !

Le Général O'Neill rassembla tout son courage pour demander dans un souffle :

«Dites-moi, Carter, je vais vous donner un devoir sur table à me rendre lors de notre prochaine entrevue : toujours est-il une promesse un peu floue ou un engagement durable qui n'a pas de date délimitée ? »

Elle en eut le souffle littéralement coupé ! Depuis quand Jack O'Neill osait poser de telles questions et, surtout, depuis quand attendait-il d'elle une réponse ? Elle ne sut que dire...alors elle opta pour la prudence et la franchise.

« J'y penserai, mon Général. Et vous rendrai ma copie. Vous voulez combien de lignes ? »

« Pas plus de 4. »

Le même ange repassa. Non, il ne repassait pas les fringues ! Il repassait ou passait encore, si vous préférez ! C'était un ange remuant !

« Bien, mon Général, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. J'ai aussi pas mal de travail à faire... »

« Comme toujours ! »

« Merci encore pour votre aide, monsieur. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Colonel. A très bientôt ! »

« A bientôt. »

Et ce fut dans un soupir inaudible que tous deux raccrochèrent.

Jack, qui n'avait pas tant de travail que ça, demanda à Marge de lui porter le dossier « Budget SGC ».

Sam, qui avait plus de travail que Jack, repartit vers son laboratoire afin de continuer ses expériences en cours. Elle tentait en effet de créer une substance capable de reproduire les mêmes effets que...

**A SUIVRE** (je prends goût à mon sadisme...mais avouez que je suis clémente ! Vous avez 3 chapîtres dans la journée ! Pour les reviews, n'attendez pas le mot fin. C'est chiant d'attendre !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapître 4 : **Pour parler.**

...que ?

Vous le saurez bientôt après ce court intermède musical (afin de détendre tout le monde car je vous sens un peu tendus, non ?) dédié à l'héroïsme américain :

_Quand s'éloigne la tourmente, quand retombe la poussière pesante  
>Et que sombre le pays dans le sommeil et l'ennui<br>Comme dans les films héroïques, aux moments les plus critiques  
>Quand tout croule dans ma vie, quand tout semble compromis<em>

_Moi j'entends la cavalerie, moi je pense à la cavalerie_

_Un jour je prendrai la route, vers ailleurs coûte que coûte_  
><em>Je traverserai la nuit pour rejoindre la cavalerie<em>  
><em>J'aurai enfin tous les courages, ce sera mon héritage<em>  
><em>Et j'abolirai l'ennui dans une nouvelle chevalerie<em>

_Moi je pense à la cavalerie, moi je pense à la cavalerie._

Merci à Julien Clerc. La chanson date un peu mais nos héros ici présents aussi ! Et puis zut, quoi ! J'ai l'âge de Carter et j'ai le droit d'aimer Julien Clerc ! D'abord. Si vous n'êtes pas contents, c'est pareil ! Non, tiens, je vais faire pire et vous coller un second intermède musical cette fois-ci adressé à nos lecteurs américains ! Ah vous ne l'aviez pas vue venir celle-ci, hein ?

Donc, second intermède musical pendant que l'auteur se repose en dînant – par exemple – ou en écoutant de la musique :

_Fly me to the moon  
>Let me play among the stars<br>Let me see what spring is like on  
>Jupiter and Mars<em>

_In other words, hold my hand_  
><em>In other words, baby, kiss me<em>

_Fill my heart with song_  
><em>And let me sing forever more<em>  
><em>You are all I long for<em>  
><em>All I worship and adore<em>

_In other words, please be true_  
><em>In other words, I love you<em>

_Fill my heart with song_  
><em>Let me sing forever more<em>  
><em>You are all I long for<em>  
><em>All I worship and adore<em>

_In other words, please be true_  
><em>In other words<em>  
><em>In other words<em>  
><em>I love you<em>

Ah j'adore cette chanson de Sinatra ! Ca y est, vous êtes calmés ? Je peux reprendre ?

Nous en étions restés où ?

Sam était dans son labo, elle essayait de fabriquer un truc. Mais qu'était-ce donc ? D'où le que de la fin du chapître précédent, à ne pas confondre avec le maître queux qu'on renvoie illico dans MA cuisine.

Sam – enfin, le colonel Carter, pour les moins intimes que moi -, essayait de reproduire les mêmes effets que la caféine sur le corps humain. Elle avait ramené pour cela des tas de substances étranges et certaines étaient franchement malodorantes.

Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qu'elle fabriquait ? Vraiment ? Ok, alors on se retrouve en fin d'histoire pour que vous en sachiez plus. Je ne voudrais pas me faire scalper par mes lecteurs qui ne veulent que de la romance sous prétexte que j'ai sombré dans des détails sans importance. On ne peut pas pleurer sur les violons et en même temps s'émouvoir devant des éprouvettes !

Allez, je continue parce que si je vous écoute encore, cette histoire va durer plus longtemps que les saisons de Stargate, dans leur intégralité !

Et arrêtez de m'interrompre ! Non, mais, c'est qui le chef de cette histoire ?

« Le colonel Carter est demandé dans le bureau du Général Landry » dit une voix ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle de Walter (voix off, c'est un métier aussi ! Et ça peut rapporter !).

Aussitôt – ou presque -, Sam abandonna de nouveau ses expériences pour se rendre dans le bureau de son supérieur. Il était écrit qu'elle n'avancerait pas dans son travail ce jour-là.

« Mon Général, vous vouliez me voir ? »

« Prenez un siège, Colonel. »

Elle le prit.. Pour s'y asseoir, je précise. Non parce qu'on peut très bien prendre une chaise pour l'envoyer dans la tête de quelqu'un. C'est un exemple...

Le Général continua :

« Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir appelé Jack à ma place. Il vient de me rappeler justement pour me dire combien vous aviez été convaincante. »

« Il n'a pas été trop féroce avec vous ? »

« Non, à peine a-t-il mis en doute ma virilité mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que cela aurait pu être. »

Elle rit. Oups !

« Et pour vous ? Il n'a pas été trop moqueur ? »

« Assez curieusement non. Je m'attendais pourtant au pire, vous le savez. Mais il s'est montré très sérieux et semble-t-il concerné par la question. »

« Tant mieux ! Il m'a dit qu'il avait épluché le dossier de notre budget mais qu'il manquait de données et de rapports pour asseoir notre demande. »

« Vous les lui avez envoyées, monsieur ? »

« Non. Il voudrait que vous alliez à Washington avec les rapports afin de l'aider à soutenir notre cause auprès du Président. »

« Sans vouloir le contredire, je pense que vous y seriez bien plus efficace que moi, monsieur. »

« J'en doute. Jack m'a dit qu'il vous avait nommée à un poste officiel d'agent de liaison pour le café ? »

« En d'autres temps, il y avait des livreurs d'eau aussi. Je pensais qu'il plaisantait ! »

« Visiblement pas. Il m'a eu l'air tout à fait sérieux quand il a demandé votre présence ! »

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour une boutade était devenu une vraie mission en terrain ô combien hostile. Qu'allait-elle devoir endurer pour obtenir quelques dollars ? En même temps, son petit diablotin personnel se disait que c'était l'occasion idéale de revoir Jack (oui, son petit diablotin se permettait de l'appeler Jack ! On sait tous que les diablotins se moquent des noms et des grades !). De revoir Jack à SA demande. De revoir Jack sans Daniel et Teal'c...

« Je devrai y aller seule, mon Général ? »

« Bien sûr, Colonel ! Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Oh, je me disais juste que le Général O'Neill en aurait peut-être profité pour demander à Daniel et Teal'c de m'accompagner. »

« Il n'en a pas fait mention. »

De revoir Jack à sa demande sans Teal'c et Daniel donc...tout un programme !

Et si elle en fut pour le moins troublée, elle tenta de ne pas le montrer à son supérieur qui attendait son aval pour valider son trajet.

« Ai-je toute autorité pour prendre avec moi les rapports et raconter toutes les mésaventures que le SGC a connu depuis 10 jours ? »

« Cela va de soi. »

« Alors quand dois-je partir ? »

Il poussa de manière imperceptible un grand « Ouf » de soulagement. Jack l'avait en effet grandement menacé si Carter refusait cette mission. Il avait menacé sa virilité et sa vie ! S'il tenait à sa vie, il tenait encore plus à sa virilité ! Ce n'était qu'un homme après tout. Puis sa femme aurait été capable de provoquer un cataclysme universel si l'on y touchait. Raison de plus pour qu'il se sente soudainement soulagé d'un gros fardeau.

« Vous partez demain matin, Colonel. A la première heure. N'oubliez pas votre réveil ! Et de grâce, avez-vous changé la sonnerie ? »

« Pas encore, monsieur. Mais je vais y songer avant de me coucher. »

« Je vous le rappellerai juste avant...par mesure de précaution ! »

« La confiance règne... »

« J'ai depuis longtemps compris que les femmes pouvaient facilement oublier les détails qui ne les dérangeaient pas alors qu'elles étaient capables de se souvenir de détails qui dérangeaient les hommes. »

«J'ai une dernière question : combien de temps vais-je rester là-bas ? »

« Ah ça...cela ne dépend ni de vous, ni de moi, ni de Jack. Cela va dépendre du Président. Et avec lui, vous le savez, certaines décisions peuvent mettre du temps à être prises. »

Elle baissa la tête pour cacher le sourire coquin qui venait de naître sur ses lèvres. Pourvu que le Président fasse le difficile, le frileux, l'indécis pendant quelques jours !

« Il me faudra lui expliquer que j'ai des expériences en cours qui ne peuvent pas trop m'attendre. Eu égard pour le SGC... »

« Vous parlez de ces odeurs étranges qui émanent de votre laboratoire depuis ce midi ? »

« Tout à fait, monsieur. »

« Et ces odeurs pourraient se répandre rapidement ? »

« Disons que si personne n'est là pour les chasser en les faisant brûler (elle choisissait des termes non scientifiques afin que le Général la comprenne. Il n'était pas idiot mais n'était pas expert non plus...), ces odeurs pourraient vite devenir pestinentielles dans toute la base. »

« J'espère que vous travaillez sur un projet vital, Colonel ! »

« Ca l'est évidemment, mon Général. »

« Alors pressez un peu le Président pour qu'il se décide vite. Charmez-le au besoin ! Jack et vous ensemble, c'est notre meilleure chance ! »

Elle se sentit importante. Oh, bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle l'était mais là, elle allait pouvoir prouver à tous qu'elle pouvait tenir tête à un Président et, en privé, à un Général deux étoiles. Que du bonheur en perspective !

Elle quitta le Général Landry en le remerciant une fois de plus pour sa confiance et partit au département sciences afin de mettre quelques personnes au parfum de ses expériences en cours. Elle ne voulait pas que le SGC soit empoisonné par sa faute...

Elle alla ensuite rendre visite à Daniel qui souffrait d'une terrible migraine et qui mit fin à la conversation rapidement, puis à Teal'c qui passa 10 minutes à lui raconter les histoires de Toto. Assez curieusement, elle ne put dire à aucun des deux qu'elle allait voir Jack le lendemain...alors que c'était pour ça qu'elle était venue les voir. Au dernier moment, elle avait hésité et avait décidé de garder ça pour elle. Après tout, Jack n'avait pas invité Daniel et Teal'c !

Forte de ces pensées plus ou moins rassurantes – et angoissantes aussi – elle alla dans ses quartiers préparer sa valise. Elle prit son stock de dentifrice ! Elle prit aussi des dessous plus sexys que ses boxers asexués et ses soutiens-gorge sans forme. Elle mit enfin dans sa valise une robe de soirée pour le printemps, une robe de soirée pour l'hiver et, si la météo se montrait clémente, une robe de soirée un peu plus légère.

Une fois sa valise bouclée, elle remplit son attaché-case des rapports à amener, puis elle se souvint qu'elle devait faire un truc important pour le Général Landry.

Il était alors 22h08 quand son téléphone mural sonna.

« Colonel Carter, vous avez pensé à votre réveil ? »

C'était donc ça ! Mais où avait-elle la tête ? Bon, inutile de répondre, tout le monde le sait, à commencer par elle-même et par Landry ! Bah quoi ? Vous le prenez pour un débile ?

« J'étais justement en train de charger « I feel good », monsieur », mentit-elle.

« Parfait. Vous avez tous les dossiers ? »

« Affirmatif. »

« Prête à affronter notre pire ennemi ? »

Elle se souvint trop tard que Jack lui avait interdit de le faire quand elle se mit à rire aux propos de Landry.

« Parée au pire, mon Général ! »

« Parée au mieux aussi ? »

« Le mieux étant l'ennemi du pire et le pire étant à Washington, je ferai de mon mieux pour éviter le pire et vous ramener le mieux. »

Intense moment de solitude pour le Général Landry qui n'avait rien compris à cette phrase. Intense moment de solitude pour l'homme confronté à la philosophie d'une femme. Intense moment de solitude pour vous également ou pas ? (Pas taper, je suis petite et plus toute jeune. A mon âge, les cervicales ont une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir se tasser naturellement. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. SVP. Merci d'en tenir compte maintenant et pour l'avenir.)

Le Général fit mine d'avoir tout saisi et passa directement à la conclusion.

« Alors je compte encore une fois sur vous, Colonel ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Et, s'il vous plait, ramenez-nous des machines à café ! »

« Dans ma valise ? »

« Dans ce que vous voulez mais ramenez-en ! »

« Reçu 5 sur 5, mon Général. Je vous vois demain avant mon départ ? »

« Non, vous partez à 5h et...enfin, vous savez...mais n'oubliez pas de laisser votre réveil et de le reprogrammer pour 6h ! »

« Ce sera fait ! »

« Bonne chance, Colonel. Que la force soit avec vous ! »

« Merci...mon Général. »

Aussitôt raccroché, elle se dépécha de charger « I feel good » sur son réveil en le programmant pour 6h et prit son portable personnel pour qu'il la réveille à 4h.

Six heures plus tard, alors que toute la base dormait encore, le colonel Carter se réveilla au son du clairon de son portable. Elle prit une douche au gel douche, se lava les dents avec du dentifrice, mit sa culotte à l'endroit, s'habilla en habits officiels, les galons bien accrochés de façon ostentatoire sur son uniforme d'apparat, prit sa valise et son attaché-case et sortit de ses quartiers. Elle alla réveiller au passage les gardiens de la Porte...au cas où..

Et ce fut à 4h50 qu'elle arriva sur le tarmac de la base extérieure afin de prendre son vol pour DC. Un Tomcat l'y attendait.

A Washington à la même heure un Général se réveillait en sursaut. Il jetta un oeil (qu'il reprit bien vite...avoir deux yeux, ça peut toujours mieux servir que de n'en avoir qu'un seul) sur son réveil et décida qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure de se lever. Mais, une fois réveillé, une fois que sa conscience avait été effleurée par les enjeux de sa journée, il ne put se rendormir. Il se leva donc et alla se préparer...

**A suivre**...(20 pages dans la soirée ! Rien que pour vous ! Je suis devenue aussi maso ou en manque que Carter !)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapître 5 : **le chapître sans dialogue.**

...un café ! Quoi d'autre, si non ? Une pizza ? Un steack-frites ?

Sam devait atterrir dans 1h30 à la base de McChord (durée de vol + décalage horaire inclus...oui parce qu'il faut savoir que quand il est 5h du matin à Colorado Springs, il est 7h à DC. Donc, Sam décolle à 5h et Jack se réveille au même moment sauf qu'il est 7h pour lui. Vous comprendre ou moi faire dessin ? Je rajoute que la distance à parcourir étant d'environ 2395 kms, sachant qu'un Tomcat va plus vite qu'un Cessna ou qu'un avion de ligne, Sam va arriver à 8h30, heure de DC alors qu'il ne sera que 6h30 à Colorado Springs. Ca décoiffe, hein ? Mais restez concentrés car maintenant que vos neurones sont opérationnels, je ne vais pas résister à les mettre dans tous les sens !).

Il ne l'attendait pas avant 11h dans son bureau. Ce qui lui laissait très largement le temps de se faire beau, propre comme un sou neuf, de mettre au point sa stratégie et...d'avertir le Président que Sam et lui avaient rendez-vous avec lui. La veille, il n'avait pas pensé à ce petit détail. Il s'était juste assuré que le Président serait là. Quoique, avec un peu de chance, Marge aurait fait le nécessaire à sa place, comme très souvent (Marge aussi a droit légitimement à son heure de gloire dans mon histoire et à toucher le salaire correspondant !).

Il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait demandé la veille. Quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué ? Il devait certainement souffrir d'un syndrôme post-traumatique lié au manque. Il se sentit rougir comme un adolescent et envisagea un instant, un très très bref instant, de se faire porter pâle pendant 2 jours. Quoiqu'il en soit, les dés étaient jetés. Alea jacta est. Carpe diem et tutto quanti.

Alors...

Ce présent pragraphe ne sert à « presque » rien. C'est juste pour faire plaisir à celles qui pensent que Jack O'Neill peut à ce point penser...et qui aiment souvent oublier qu'il est un homme, un militaire de surcroît (rassurez-vous, j'en fis partie par le passé !).

Voyons, mesdemoiselles, mesdames, un homme est un être plus fragile qu'on le croit tant il ne sait jamais s'il doit être le sexe fort ou se montrer, pleurant devant « E.T. », se montrer audacieux quitte à passer pour lourd voire carrément coupable d'avances à caractère sexuel alors qu'il ne fait que draguer, ou attendre que la femme vienne à lui en passant pour un lâche.

Un homme ne sait jamais ce que les femmes attendent. Et c'est justement ce qui met du sel dans nos approches et nos relations. L'homme regarde, l'homme attend un signe et comme la femme pense avant toute autre chose, l'homme attend, attend encore, attend longtemps parfois. Il essaye par le regard, se disant qu'elle comprendra. Or la femme ne comprend jamais autrement qu'avec des mots. Car, oui, mesdemoiselles et mesdames, nous les femmes avons besoin de mots ! Oh les hommes en connaissent autant que nous, là n'est pas le problème ! Ils ont juste des difficultés à les dire. Et à oser. Ils sont courageux dans l'ensemble de leur vie...sauf face aux femmes !

Alors soyons un peu charitables et ne les émasculons pas trop vite sous prétexte qu'ils disent « je t'aime » en se couchant, qu'ils pleurent quand nous pleurons, qu'ils font notre repassage et qu'il ne leur manquerait que de pouvoir accoucher du fruit de nos amours pour qu'ils deviennent...des femmes parfaites !

Jack O'Neill est un mec, les filles ! Un vrai ! Un lâche courageux ou un courageux lâche. Au choix. Mais sommes-nous plus courageuses, nous et nos pensées, nous et nos mots ? Quand nous agissons, nous passons pour des s..., des filles faciles.

Avec le temps et l'expérience, je me dis que seuls les regards comptent. Les mots sont superfétatoires (joli mot, n'est-il pas ?), les gestes sont devenus trop communs, les amours sont entâchées d'habitudes et d'incompréhensions multiples car nous avons oublié que les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme et que pour aimer vraiment l'autre, nous devions décrypter son âme à travers ses regards.

Votre mari – ou petit ami – vous trompe ? Vous ne le savez pas encore mais vous avez des doutes ? Evitez la scène et jouez en coulisses. Regardez-le bien en face en parlant de sexe. Vous saurez. S'il élude c'est que vous êtes cocue. S'il vous montre ce qu'il en pense, profitez de l'occasion pour reprendre le dessus sur une supposée maîtresse. S'il ne dit et ne fait rien...changez de mec !

Fin du paragraphe qui ne sert presque à rien.

Donc Jack attendait avec fébrilité la venue de Sam. Songeait-il au passé ? A leur passif ? Oui, un peu, il fallait l'avouer. Il se disait qu'avec le temps tout finirait par s'arranger de lui-même. Qu'il n'y avait jamais eu lieu de s'agiter en vaines perspectives et vains espoirs. Tout viendrait en son temps quand ils seraient prêts.

Dans son Tomcat, Sam attendait avec fébrilité ses retrouvailles avec Jack. Songeait-elle au passé ? A leur passif ? Oui, un peu, il fallait l'admettre. Elle se disait que le temps était peut-être venu de tout mettre à plat et de repasser les couverts sur leur incapacité mutuelle à avoir ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce que ressentait Jack. Elle le savait depuis longtemps Tout comme il savait depuis toujours ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. C'était un sentiment tacite qui n'avait pas besoin d'être verbalisé. Comme ces accords qu'on signe sans parafer un morceau de papier.

Oui, ils savaient l'un et l'autre tout cela. A force de pratiquer le non-dit, ils avaient l'habitude d'avancer dans l'ombre d'une bougie.

Néanmoins, autant Jack que Sam avaient conscience qu'ils allaient rapidement devoir changer quelque chose. Ils avaient jusque-là avancé à bord d'une automatique et sitôt la marche avant amorcée, ils se laissaient porter. La marche-arrière étant bloquée, ils n'avaient pas le choix ! Mais là, à cause d'un problème de café, ils avaient du changer de voiture pour une manuelle et la seconde vitesse avait du mal à passer...

(Ca c'était le moment mélo du chapître ! Il n'y en aura pas d'autre avant le prochain. Je le précise pour ceux que ces quelques lignes ont endormi...CLAIRON ! ALLERTE !)

Elle allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, l'avait averti son chauffeur Max (petit clin d'oeil à une série que j'ai un temps aimé, il y a longtemps...je vais vous laisser deviner laquelle!). Marge avait pris rendez-vous avec le Président la veille pour 15h45 ce jour. Ce qui leur laissait quelques heures pour passer tout en revue, de façon la plus professionnelle qui soit, aller déjeuner et...

**A SUIVRE** (suis fière de moi ! J'ai réussi à me faire plaisir sans vous faire avancer d'un pouce sur l'histoire, simplement pour démontrer que je peux moi aussi être particulièrement cruelle et sadique et improductive ! Cela dit, continuez les reviews...je les adore ! Tenez, pour me faire pardonner, je vais poster la suite plus...croustillante...dans la soirée ! Ca va ? Je peux renvoyer les gardes-du-corps ? Merci !)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Merci pour vos multiples reviews. Et pardon pour l'attente. Des raisons familiales m'ont pris pas mal de temps. C'est une belle excuse, non ?**_

_**Donc, voici une petite suite en attendant les deux derniers chapîtres d'ici la fin de la semaine.**_

Chapître 6 : **Pourparlers présidentiels**

...prendre un café !

Mais l'heure n'était plus à l'introspection. L'heure était grave. Le Colonel Samantha Carter était dans les murs et attendait d'être reçue.

Jack prit une longue aspiration et demanda à Marge de faire entrer Sam.

Oh elle n'en menait pas large ! Sam, pas Marge !

« Mon Général... »

« Bonjour Carter. Je constate que Hank vous a convaincue de venir. »

« Je n'avais pas trop le choix, il me semble... »

« Vous l'aviez évidemment mais le Président vous aime bien et vous...(il se gratta la tête ! Oui c'était un tic, et alors ?)...vous savez parfaitement bien défendre vos points de vue avec passion. »

« Quand je crois en ce que je fais, c'est normal, monsieur. »

« Même pour une malheureuse histoire de café ? »

« Etant donné les conséquences de cette histoire, et celles qu'elle pourrait encore avoir si l'histoire durait trop longtemps, oui. Je crois que je ne fais que mon devoir en défendant ma cause. »

Il mit un laps de seconde pour répondre en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je suis ravi de vous voir si motivée, Colonel. »

Elle décida de répondre au double sens de la phrase. N'était-elle pas aussi venue pour ça ?

« Je le serais à moins, mon Général. »

Faisant fi de ce qu'il pourrait avoir compris, il opta prudemment pour le mode professionnel (« Poltron » ! S'esclament les femmes avides de grandes révélations ! ). Quoique...

« Moi de même, Colonel. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux qu'il essayait vaillament de détourner avant de lui assèner le coup de grâce :

« Général O'Neill, vous pensez vraiment qu'une rupture de café au SGC peut retenir toute votre attention et faire qu'on dérange le Président un samedi ? »

« Aux petits effets les grandes causes, Carter. Vous ne connaissez pas ce proverbe ? »

« J'en connais un qui résumerait tout ça à votre place si j'y étais : il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. »

« Mais à trop vouloir prévenir, vous pensez qu'on peut guérir ? »

Il était fou ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait encore de dire ? Il baissa la tête et enchaîna très très vite.

« En attendant, j'ai relu les derniers rapports qui font tous état de la fatigue ambiante au SGC. J'ai aussi revu en détail le budget et j'ai peut-être des solutions à apporter. »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Savez-vous ce que Felger dépense en un mois au SGC ? Plus que nos deux salaires annuels réunis ! Il faut réduire... »

«Le coût des recherches, monsieur ? »

Elle commença à voir où il voulait en venir et contint sa colère...pour l'instant.

« Celles de Felger seulement ! Il nous a coûté à lui tout seul depuis 2 ans environ 560 millions de réparations et autres frais ! Faut arrêter ce fou, Carter. Non ? »

Il avait raison. Elle le savait. Mais elle craignait qu'en commençant par Felger, les magnats des finances du pays en viendraient naturellement à elle. Elle aussi coûtait beaucoup d'argent !

«On arrête Felger aujourd'hui et après ? »

« Après quoi ? »

« Après ! On l'envoie où ? On va encore rogner sur quel budget pour avoir du café ? »

« Le vôtre, vous croyez ? »

« C'est une suite logique, mon Général. Je coûte plus cher que Felger rien qu'avec mon salaire et mes expériences. »

« Sauf que vous et vos expériences êtes nécessaires à cette planète. A d'autres aussi. On ne peut pas se passer de vous. On peut se passer de Felger. »

« Vous ne l'avez jamais aimé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne dirais pas ça. Il aurait tendance à me faire pitié parfois, à m'amuser rarement, mais, surtout, ses maladresses me mettent hors de moi. Oui, c'est vrai, je ne passerai pas mes vacances avec lui. Et vous ? »

« Moi non plus. »

« Alors vous comprenez ? Si l'on doit sacrifier quelqu'un, autant que ce soit lui. »

« Et quand nous aurons des problèmes plus onéreux ? »

« On sacrifiera Daniel, bien sûr ! »

Elle rit, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

Il reprit :

« Mais avec un peu de chance, le Président ne demandera aucun sacrifice. Felger est maladroit certes, il nous coûte la peau des fesses, certes, mais vous aviez raison : c'est un bon élément. Il fait de son mieux en tout cas pour vous épâter. »

« Monsieur ? »

« Allons, Carter, l'univers entier sait que Felger ne vit que pour vous ! »

Elle sourit gentiment avant de lui répondre.

« J'aimerais qu'il ne soit pas le seul. »

« Vous aimeriez avoir une horde de fans prêts à tout pour vous, Carter ? »

« Sans aller jusqu'à la horde, mais oui, j'aimerais bien cela. Ca vous surprend ? »

« Disons que cela me... »

« Perturbe ? »

« Oui, c'est cela. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous méritez mieux que les hordes, Carter. »

« Je mérite quoi de mieux ? »

Poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, le Général ne savait quoi répondre. Ils allaient plus loin que ce qui était établi jusqu'à présent. Il le savait et s'en réjouissait. Mais il était terrifié.

Fort heureusement pour lui, c'est le moment que choisit Marge pour intervenir via le téléphone.

« Général, le Président vous attend dans 25 minutes. Votre chauffeur est en bas. »

« Merci, Marge. Nous y allons ».

Et c'est sans avoir répondu à Sam qu'il se dirigea en sa compagnie vers le parking où l'attendait Max.

Bureau ovale.

« Colonel Carter, c'est un plaisir pour moi de vous revoir ! »

« Merci, Monsieur le Président ! »

« Général, vous avez finalement décidé de gâcher mon week-end ? Encore que d'avoir fait venir le Colonel pour vous accompagner était une bonne idée. Sans vous offenser, Colonel. »

« Monsieur le Président, je vous ai apporté les derniers rapports de mission du SGC ainsi que leur état des lieux au sein de la base. J'ai rajouté leur budget et quelques modifications que l'on pourrait y apporter. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais, Jack : vous me demandez de bosser un samedi. »

« Oui mais c'est important, Monsieur. »

« Encore votre histoire de café ? »

« Monsieur le Président, s'il vous plait, lisez les rapports... »

« D'accord. Le temps que je les lise, vous êtes mes invités. On doit avoir une cafétéria quelque part. Voyez avec ma secrétaire, elle vous dira où aller...boire un café ! »

Il prit congé d'eux en les laissant entre les mains de sa secrétaire. Ce qu'ils dirent ensuite ? Nul ne le sait. Je n'ai pas eu envie de le décrire car je devais réduire un peu. De plus, cela ne fut consigné nulle part. Mais si quelqu'un a des sources, il peut se lancer...

Sur le coup de 16h37, le Président rappela nos héros.

« Bien, j'ai tout lu. »

« Vous avez donc bien compris l'importance de la chose, monsieur ? »

« Oui, Général, j'ai bien saisi. J'aimerais entendre le Colonel Carter qui vit au SGC. »

Et Sam lui fit un rapport TRES détaillé de ce qui n'était pas officiel. Elle se fit un devoir de tout lui décrire, dans les moindres détails. Il l'écoutait religieusement, comme on écoute...euh...une institutrice. Le Président avait toute confiance en Sam.

« Merci Colonel. Tout ceci est fort ennuyeux. Cependant, s'il ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous accorderais le budget de suite. Mais hélas, je ne suis pas seul décisionnaire et je vais devoir en référer au Congrès. »

«Monsieur Le Président... »

« Oui, je sais Jack ! Le temps de les réunir et de leur faire comprendre tout le bienfondé de votre demande, plusieurs jours se seront écoulés. Voire plusieurs semaines. Mais comprenez bien que je ne peux pas faire autrement...à moins, bien sûr, de piocher dans mes économies personnelles. »

Sam et Jack se regardèrent un bref instant. Sam pensait que le Président était définitivement de son côté puisqu'il allait faire traîner les choses, et Jack pensait...la même chose !

« Combien de temps cela pourrait-il prendre, Monsieur ? »

« Au minimat une semaine, Colonel, je le crains. »

« Dois-je rester à DC ? »

(Aparté de l'auteur : j'en ai marre d'écrire Washington car c'est long. Dorénavant, ce sera DC. Des objections ? Non ? Merci pour mes phallanges !)

« Non, je ne crois pas. Mais je me réserve le droit de vous rappeler si le Congrès veut votre témoignage. Si cela peut faire pencher la balance en faveur de votre requète, il ne faut rien négliger. »

C'est à ce moment précis, à 17h03, que le portable de Sam se mit à vibrer. Elle ne décrocha pas et prit la peine de répondre au Président.

« Le SGC tourne actuellement au ralenti, vous savez. Ce qui est arrivé à SG8 trotte dans toutes les têtes et le Général Landry a jugé préférable... »

C'est à ce moment précis, à 17h04, que le portable de Jack se mit à sonner, émettant sans pudeur aucune « Spider Pig », chanson culte dudit Jack. Il laissa sonner sans décrocher non plus, à l'instar de Sam. Laquelle retint un sourire tandis que le Président coupait Sam ainsi :

« Mon cher Jack, je constate que votre culture musicale est proche de la mienne. »

« Fan des Simpsons, Monsieur ? »

« Bart me rappelle mon fils... »

« Désolé pour vous. »

« Vous disiez, Colonel ? »

« Je disais que le Général Landry a jugé préférable d'interrompre les missions jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve une solution, Monsieur. »

En parlant d'interrompre justement, alors que le Président allait rétorquer une phrase hyper importante pour la suite de mon histoire, sa secrétaire Pamela l'appela sur son interphone à 17h09 exactement.

« Monsieur le Président, pardon de vous déranger mais le Général Landry souhaiterait parler de toute urgence au Colonel Carter qui ne répond pas sur son portable. Il semblerait que ce soit important, Monsieur. »

« Très bien, Pamela. Passez-le nous. »

Il brancha le haut-parleur afin que Sam puisse discuter avec son supérieur.

« Monsieur Le Président... »

« Bonjour, Général. Pas la peine de vous excuser pour le dérangement. Nous vous écoutons. Que se passe-t-il pour que vous appeliez d'abord le Colonel Carter, puis le Général O'Neill et enfin moi, alors que nous sommes en plein pourpalers ? C'est grave ?»

« J'ai besoin du Colonel Carter le plus rapidement possible au SGC. »

« Bonjour, Général. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« Vous avez bien expliqué à tout le monde sur quoi portaient vos recherches en cours et ce qu'il fallait faire, n'est-ce pas, Colonel ? »

« Oui, je pensais avoir été très précise et très claire sur le sujet. Pourquoi ? »

« Il semblerait qu'une personne n'ait pas compris ce que vous disiez. »

« Felger ! »

« Perdu, Jack. Pour une fois, il n'y est pour rien. Tu me diras, c'est normal puisqu'il n'était pas à la base. »

« Tu l'as mis en repos par peur, Hank ? »

« Disons que quand Carter n'est pas là pour le surveiller, je préfère le mettre en congés. Prudence est mère du sûreté. Colonel, vous êtes toujours là ? »

« Oui. Je me moque de savoir qui est coupable pour l'instant mais j'aimerais bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe, monsieur. »

« Il se passe que... »

On entendit un grand BOOOM dans le téléphone.

« Monsieur ? »

« Hank ? »

« Landry ? »

_**A SUIVRE**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Vos commentaires m'ont beaucoup fait rire. Beaucoup ! Ca flippe dans le coin ? Pour Max...si je dis Février et coeur, ça fait avancer l'enquête ? Merci en tout cas à vous toutes (n'ayant pas vu de mec dans les parages, je mets le pluriel au féminin. Logique, non ?)_

**Chapître 7 : Torréfaction du SGC**

L'angoisse étreignait le Président, Jack et Sam (et vous, ça va ?). Le temps égrenait lentement, très lentement, les secondes, puis les minutes durant lesquelles ils étaient suspendus au moindre signe de vie émanant du SGC.

Puis, ils entendirent vaguement des cris. Des images de corps déchiquetés, de flaques de sang au milieu de la salle de contrôle et d'éclaboussures de matières organiques sur les murs vinrent effleurer les esprits tendus des deux militaires. Alors que le Chef d'Etat s'imaginait déjà devoir expliquer au monde entier que la montagne où était caché le SGC avait explosé...sous l'impulsion de...un acte terroriste ? Non, quand même pas. Voyons...un volcan ? Hum...à voir...

Dans ce suspense insoutenable (sauf pour moi, mais moi, c'est normal car je connais la suite !), la voix d'un homme furieux parvint à couvrir les cris.

« Harriman, faites-moi IMMEDIATEMENT venir le Dr Lee et sa bande d'incapables ! Au pas de charge ! »

Dans le bureau ovale, on entendit très clairement trois gros « OUF » de soulagement. Ils avaient évidemment reconnu le Général Hank Landry.

« Et puis, bordel de merde, c'est quoi cette odeur ? »

Passablement inquiète, Sam se demanda si l'odeur en question ne ressemblait pas à celle d'un œuf pourri. Jack remercia le ciel de ne pas être à la place de Hank aujourd'hui. Et le Président...

« Général Landry ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Ah ben non, Landry ne l'entendait pas. Par contre, il jurait sacrément bien ! Vociférant des insultes à qui était assez fou pour les écouter, il avait oublié qu'il était en ligne avec DC quand le « drame » survint.

Mais en voyant que son téléphone rouge était décroché, la mémoire lui revint. Il retrouva un calme apparent pour parler au Président.

« Monsieur le Président ? Jack ? Colonel ? Vous êtes toujours là ? »

« Oui, Général. Et nous avons tout entendu. »

« On peut même te dire, Hank, que nous venons de passer les minutes les plus angoissantes de...la semaine. Bon sang, que s'est-il passé ENCORE ? »

Landry fut interrompu un instant avant de répondre. Personne n'entendit ce qu'il disait, ni même ce qui lui était dit. Il y avait vraiment un sacré brouhaha autour de lui !

« Si je le savais...il y a eu une explosion dont l'origine semblait être le laboratoire du Colonel Carter et puis une odeur âcre de brûlé est, depuis quelques minutes, en train de nous asphyxier. Carter, une idée ? »

« Vu d'ici, monsieur, je ne saurais dire. Surtout que je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'ont fait le Dr Lee et son équipe. Y'a-t-il des blessés ? »

« Apparemment, non. Selon les premiers rapports qui tombent toutes les minutes, rien de plus grave que quelques coupures ou brûlures superficielles. Mais j'attends naturellement le rapport définitif des équipes médicales. »

Il s'arrêta de nouveau.

«Mais nom d'un chien (Titus ? Rex ? Mirza ?) Siler, on vous paye pour quoi ici ? »

« …... »

« Ben justement, en tant que doublure de Mac Gyver et cascadeur de métier, vous devriez pouvoir nous arranger ça dans un claquement de doigts ! »

« …... »

« Je ne veux pas savoir, Siler ! Ouvrez tout en grand, mais évacuez-moi cette putain d'odeur si vous ne voulez pas pointer au chômage dès lundi ! »

A la Maison Blanche, Sam eut un instant pitié de Siler ; Jack eut un instant pitié de Hank ; et le Président eut un instant pitié de lui-même. Le temps étant de l'argent, celui qu'il était en train de perdre bêtement en cet instant allait lui coûter les prochaines élections !

(Nouvelle aparté de l'auteur qui se tait depuis trop longtemps : je n'aime pas les politiciens. Mais j'aime la politique. Ceux qui la pratiquent dans les hautes sphères doivent mentir et tricher et composer avec trop de choses pour être parfaitement honnêtes. Je n'aime pas les discours électoraux et les pugilats médiatiques. Je n'aime pas le déni systématique des oppositions quand les gouvernements en place tentent de faire quelque chose. Je n'aime pas l'immobilisme des politiciens qui avancent seulement pour faire grimper leurs sondages favorables. Je n'aime pas, je n'aime pas, je n'aime pas. N'ayant pas voté depuis 1988, je suis d'autant plus à l'aise pour les mettre tous dans un grand aquarium et pour oublier de les nourrir. Il y a longtemps que j'ai compris que la politique était affaire de petites gens comme vous et moi, mais que sitôt le mot « pouvoir » entrant en ligne de compte, la mégalomanie que nous avons tous en nous et qui ne demande souvent qu'à s'exprimer dès qu'elle en a l'opportunité, la mégalomanie ravage les belles idées et les bonnes intentions. Pardon pour cette aparté un peu...politique. Mais il faut que vous compreniez pourquoi je ne ménage pas vraiment Hayes.)

«Désolé pour l'attente. Ici, c'est vraiment le branle-bas de combat."

« Nous comprenons fort bien, Général. Et vous avez des dégâts importants ? »

« Je ne crois pas, Monsieur le Président. En dehors de l'odeur et selon le Dr Lee, d'un début d'incendie dans le laboratoire du Colonel Carter, nous n'avons a priori pas de dégâts matériels et humains. »

« C'est le plus important ! Je veux dire...les questions humaines, bien sûr ! » (Mais oui, mais oui...)

Le sang de Sam ne fit qu'un tour rapide dans l'ensemble de son anatomie. A en croire Landry, elle n'avait plus de labo !

« Mon Général, et mon laboratoire ? Il en reste quoi ? »

« Ce sera peut-être l'occasion pour vous d'en changer, non ? »

« Il est détruit ? »

« Je n'irais pas jusque-là mais disons que les réparations vont durer des mois, voire des années car nous n'avons pas le budget...enfin, vous savez, non ? »

Toujours et encore ces fichues histoires de budget !

« Est-ce que le naquadah a résisté au choc ? », s'enquit-elle avec inquiétude ?

« Colonel, je ne peux préjuger de rien mais il a suffisamment résisté pour ne pas nous envoyer tous sur Jupiter. Maintenant, je ne suis pas expert et, vous pouvez me croire quand je vous dis que c'est bien le cadet de mes soucis. Si vous voulez vous assurer qu'il ne va pas nous jouer un sale tour avant votre retour, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : revenez illico ! De toute façon, je vous appelais au début pour ça. Même si...ma raison initiale est désormais obsolète. »

Elle regarda Jack droit dans les yeux. Elle lui fit comprendre par le regard qu'elle devait partir. Qu'elle le regrettait amèrement mais qu'elle devait partir. Son devoir avant tout !

Jack capta le message et n'en fut pas ravi.

« Hank, tu es sûr que Carter peut une fois de plus tout arranger ? »

« Jack, tu es sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un de plus qualifié qu'elle pour le faire ? »

« Ok, tu as gagné ! Mais bon... »

« Bon quoi ? »

« Bon rien. Je m'incline. »

« Si vite ? »

« Je m'en voudrais de retenir Carter ici pour une histoire de café alors que tout l'Etat du Colorado pourrait rapidement être délocalisé sur Jupiter ! Je pense que ses habitants n'apprécieraient pas trop le changement de décor... »

« Oh tu sais, si cela devait arriver, il n'y aurait plus d'habitants dans le Colorado pour en juger et pour porter plainte contre nous. »

Le Président n'y tenant plus de toutes ces allégations légères alors que l'heure était gravissime, il reprit le contrôle de la discussion :

« Colonel Carter, je vous ordonne de retourner dès maintenant au SGC. Il est hors de question pour moi que je laisse aller plus de 5 millions de personnes sur Jupiter ! »

Jack allait rétorquer que personne n'irait sur Jupiter car les 5 millions de personnes seraient désintégrées avant, quand Landry reçut de nouvelles informations.

« Le Dr Lee vient de m'informer qu'il n'y a aucun danger lié à l'explosion en dehors de l'instabilité du naquadah bien sûr. Il me dit qu'ils ont...QUOI ?...Dr Lee, vous pouvez répéter à haute et intelligible voix pour que le Président, le Général O'Neill et le Colonel Carter vous entendent ? »

« …...et donc...et puis...et voilà ! »

Le Dr Lee, impressionné d'avoir à parler au Président, bafouillait avec une toute petite voix.

« Vous avez entendu quelque chose, à DC ?" , demanda Landry.

« Rien du tout, Général », répondit Hayes.

« PLUS FORT, Dr Lee ! Assumez vos...bêtises ! »

Lee se gratta la gorge.

« Colonel Carter, nous avons suivi vos instructions à la lettre, je tiens à le préciser. »

Sam s'agaça.

« Plus concis, Docteur... »

«J'avais demandé à mon assistant de mettre les trois éprouvettes dans l'ordre que vous aviez énoncé dans la centrifugeuse en réglant la minuterie sur 1 minute et 15 secondes. Il a bien pris les éprouvettes dans le bon ordre mais n'avait pas enregistré le temps. Il a tout calibré sur 2 minutes et 15 secondes. Et donc...voilà. »

« Et voilà ? C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? »

« Pardon Colonel mais je n'y suis pour rien ! »

« Vous êtes responsable de vos équipes, Dr Lee. Si l'un de vos assistants fait une erreur, c'est à vous de l'assumer. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui mais enfin, il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme. »

« Pour cette fois ! Et si jamais mon naquadah n'avait pas résisté à l'explosion de la centrifugeuse, vous y avez pensé ? »

Le Président la regardait avec admiration. Quelle femme ! Du temps où il était soldat au Vietnam, il aurait aimé avoir un Colonel de ce genre à servir. Au diable la loi de non fraternisation ! Il aurait même fraternisé avec l'ennemi pour ne pas désobéir à ce Colonel. Quelle femme, non mais quelle femme !

Elle continua à passer un savon monumental au pauvre Dr Lee sans se soucier du lieu où elle se trouvait. Puis, après avoir une dernière fois échangé avec le Général Landry, elle rendit le téléphone rouge au Président pour le mot de la fin (de ce chapitre).

« Très bien Général. Le Colonel Carter sera chez vous dans quelques heures. Et pas de bonne humeur, si j'ai tout suivi. »

« On le serait à moins... »

« C'est sûr. »

Et il raccrocha sur ces mots sibyllins.

Mais que se tramait-il dans les couloirs du pouvoir militaire américain ? Se pouvait-il que les huiles aient détecté un pot de yaourt dans la vinaigrette ? Ils connaissaient tous la chanson qui se concluait ainsi :

_« Y'a des allumettes au fond de tes yeux_

_Des pianos à queue dans la boîte aux lettres_

_Des pots de yaourt dans la vinaigrette_

_Et des oubliettes au fond de la cour »_

Ce texte dans son intégralité avait fait l'objet d'études poussées par Big Brother, de traductions en traductions et de décodages en décodages.. Depuis, son auteur Jacques Higelin était sous surveillance.

Oui, il y avait bien des oubliettes au fond de la cour et des allumettes dans deux paires d'yeux. Pourquoi tout le monde le savait sauf ceux qui faisaient leurs vinaigrettes avec des pots de yaourt (à la fraise) ? Hein, pourquoi ?

Ben...parce que...

**_A SUIVRE (sentez-vous les corbeaux au-dessus de vos PC ? Sentez-vous venir l'aura de la fin ? Moi pas. Enfin pas encore. Je vais rallonger un peu mon idée de base...les mots prennent plus de temps à écrire que les images à voir. Lapalisse n'aurait pas dit mieux !)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Je répondrai à tous vos commentaires individuellement quand j'en aurai fini avec cette fic. Promis. Il y en a quelques-uns qui méritent des réponses. Je les donnerai mais pas maintenant. Pas le temps. Pardon._

**Chapitre 8 : Rendu de la copie**

Max conduisait lentement dans les rues encombrées de la capitale américaine, surpris que le Général O'Neill ne lui demande pas d'accélérer. Il le faisait toujours d'ordinaire. Il devait les emmener à la base de McChord.

En jettant un oeil dans son rétroviseur, il contempla ses deux passagers. Il aurait pu parier qu''il y avait un truc entre eux. Ils n'agissaient pas comme des amants mais pas non plus comme des militaires. Il tenta d'écouter un peu ce qu'ils se disaient.

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé mais vous aviez déjà réservé un hôtel ou pas ? »

« Oui mais le Général Landry m'a dit qu'il les appellerait pour annuler. »

« Et vos affaires ? »

« Dans le coffre de la voiture. Je n'ai pas eu le temps entre la base et votre bureau de passer les déposer à l'hôtel. »

Il se tut un instant, semblant réfléchir profondément à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.

« En tout cas, vous manquez quelque chose ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tout à fait, Carter. J'avais prévu de vous emmener faire la tournée des Grands Ducs ! »

« Et quel était le programme complet ? »

« Il y a un nouveau restaurant japonais à deux pas de chez moi. J'ai cru comprendre que vous raffoliez de sushis. »

« Sushis, makis, sashimis, temaki, yakitori et j'adore les california rolls ! Rien que d'y penser, j'ai les papilles qui s'agitent ! »

« Ils font des plats à emporter, si vous voulez. C'est sur le chemin. On peut s'y arrêter rapidement et vous repartez avec votre dîner du soir. »

« Ca ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Bah, au moins ne serez-vous pas venue pour rien à DC ! En plus, je vous assure, ils font des trucs absolument fabuleux. Je n'ai jamais été fan de ce genre de nourriture mais de temps en temps, j'avoue que...ça change. Et là, c'est ce que j'ai pu manger de meilleur en cuisine japonaise. Alors, on s'arrête ? »

« Très très volontiers...mon Général. »

Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient et Jack souriait de pouvoir lui faire ce petit plaisir.

« Max, vous pouvez nous arrêter devant le Sushi Taro, s'il vous plait ? »

« Bien sûr, monsieur. Nous y serons dans moins de 5 minutes. Si la dame de devant veut bien avancer son char... »

« Restez zen, Max. Nous avons tout notre temps car l'avion du Colonel ne peut pas décoller avant une bonne heure. »

Max ne répondit pas et Jack se reconcentra sur Sam.

« Et ensuite, monsieur, qu'aviez-vous prévu d'autre pour la soirée, après le restaurant japonais ? »

« J'ai découvert en arrivant ici un pub irlandais très sympa, à deux rues à peine de chez moi. Ambiance conviviale mais pas trop bruyante. Juste ce qu'il faut. Je pensais que nous aurions pu y faire un tour. »

« Juste un tour ? »

« Oui parce que pour finir la soirée, j'avais envisagé un piano-bar en face du pub irlandais. Ambiance feutrée, très jazzy, et des cocktails à se damner ! »

« Tant que ça... »

« Ils en ont un qui s'appelle le Georgia King, à base de whisky, de grenadine, de soda et d'un autre ingrédient qu'ils tiennent secret. Il est à tomber ! »

Sam le dévisageait avec un large sourire tandis qu'il parlait avec enthousiasme et passion d'une soirée...qui n'aurait pas lieu. Du moins pas cette fois. En y pensant, elle perdit son sourire. Et Jack le remarqua.

« Ce programme ne vous plait pas ? »

« Ce programme était parfait. Vraiment très allêchant. Et il m'aurait énormément plu. Mais... »

« ...mais ce n'est que partie remise. J'espère que nous aurons d'autres occasions. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Je l'espère aussi, monsieur. »

« Laissez tomber le monsieur, s'il vous plait. »

Elle sourit doucement.

« Vous préférez madame ? »

« Ca pourrait être amusant mais non, je préfèrerais Jack. »

« Cela ne serait pas...convenable, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »

« Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'être convenable, Sam. »

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand Max stoppa la voiture.

« Monsieur, Madame, vous êtes arrivés devant le restaurant. Je vous attends ? »

« Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps, Max. Merci. »

Et ils sortirent. Sam fit des emplettes culinaires astronomiques. Ou de gastronomiques emplettes, aussi. Du coup, elle sortit du restaurant avec, tenez-vous bien (mieux que ça ! Je vous vois avachis, là !) : 18 california rolls, 12 makis, 12 sushis, 12 temakis et 6 yakitoris. Le tout accompagné d'un soda light et de saké.

De retour à la voiture, Jack ne put contenir son amusement.

« Vous allez manger tout ça toute seule ? »

« Même pas peur ! »

«Gourmande ! »

« Pour ça, oui ! »

« Et pour la jello aussi... »

« C'est moche, vous connaissez désormais mes plus grandes faiblesses. »

« Vous n'en avez pas d'autre ? »

Elle se rembrunit un instant.

« Si, une. »

« Laquelle ? »

Elle hésita entre lui dire ce qu'elle avait envie de lui dire ou s'en sortir par une pirouette. Par peur et parce que lui dire la vérité aurait encore augmenté sa frustration, elle opta pour la pirouette (cacaouette ! Ca, c'est pour faire plaisir à Irish-Coffee...j'adore en boire...miam !).

«Les fraises. »

Il avait tendu une perche et elle avait refusé de la saisir. Combien de temps encore cela allait-il durer ? Il était très agacé.

« Je ne pensais pas aux faiblesses alimentaires. »

« Et à quelles autres faiblesses faisiez-vous allusion ? »

« Humaines. »

« C'est vague. »

« Vous savez très bien à quoi je pensais, Sam ! »

« Vous me connaissez assez bien pour savoir quelle est ma seule faiblesse humaine, comme vous dites. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi je ne la formule pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Parce que je rentre à Colorado Springs. Parce que... »

« C'est si dur que ça à admettre ? »

« Vous l'admettez, vous ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Votre faiblesse, vous l'admettez ? »

Il se gratta la tête. Oui, il l'admettait mais ne savait pas comment l'exprimer.

« Oui mais je ne sais pas l'avouer. »

« Nous sommes donc sur un pied d'égalité. »

Sur ce, le silence se fit. Il était 18h37 et Sam avait faim. Elle ouvrit donc son sac avec les victuailles et se servit un California avocat. Pour commencer. Puis elle enchaina sur un sushi saumon.

« Vous en voulez un, mon Général ? »

« Je ne veux pas vous priver, Carter. »

« Je vous en accorde un seul. Pas plus. Et vous pouvez même choisir. »

« Votre bon coeur vous perdra », dit-il tristement.

« Alors, vous prenez quoi ? »

« Celui-là est à quoi ? »

« C'est un California à base de thon, de mayonnaise et de graines de sésame. »

« Et les brochettes, là, c'est quoi ? »

« Je vais choisir pour vous. Tenez, prenez ça. »

Et elle lui tendit un yakitori au boeuf.

« Mmmmm...excellent choix. »

« C'est meilleur que vos steacks grillés au barbecue, non ? »

« C'est différent. Mais vous n'aimez pas mes steacks ? »

« J'aime la viande mais j'ai curieusement moins envie de manger du charbon. Sans vouloir vous offenser. »

« Nullement. Vous n'y connaissez rien ! La viande rouge doit être très cuite à l'extérieur pour rester tendre à l'intérieur. »

Elle eut subitement envie de le narguer un peu.

« Nous parlons bien de viande, n'est-ce pas ? »

« De boeuf, plus précisément. Pourquoi ? Vous pensiez à autre chose en particulier ? »

Elle reprit un sushi, puis décida de jouer franc-jeu. Un peu. Le terrain n'était pas vraiment glissant...

«Vous savez, les militaires comme nous par exemple sont très proches de vos steacks. Très cuits de l'extérieur et très tendres à l'intérieur. La croûte de cuisson sert de carapace. »

Sidéré. Il était sidéré ! Elle le remballait mais en remettait une couche quelques minutes plus tard ! Cette femme allait le rendre fou. Correction : il était déjà fou. Que devait-il lui répondre ? Il la regarda avaler un nouveau sushi et entra finalement dans le jeu qu'elle venait d'initier.

« Pas faux. Seulement je me demande si parfois nous ne devrions pas épicer davantage nos cuissons afin de les rendre plus appétissantes ; si nous ne devrions pas surveiller un peu plus que la cuisson soit à point sans que nous devenions des semelles ; et si, au bout du compte, nous ne devrions pas tout simplement oublier la cuisson et se dire que nous pouvons être comme les saumons à pouvoir être tendres, crus ou cuits. Non ? »

Elle faillit s'étouffer avec le sashimi qu'elle venait d'avaler. Oh ils étaient vachement forts en allégories ! Ils pratiquaient avec un art tendant au génie toutes les paraboles des non-dits.

« Cela dit, ce qui est trop tendre est vite digéré. Alors que vos steacks ont au moins le mérite d'être inoubliables ! »

Il rit. Elle aussi. Il savait et elle savait. Ils venaient de faire le tour de...quoi ? De tous les symboles liés à leur étrange relation ?

Ils étaient sortis de DC depuis un moment quand Max les avertit qu'ils seraient dans moins de 10 minutes à la base de McChord.

Jack aurait voulu arrêter le temps. Sam n'avait pas envie de monter dans cet avion. Maudit soit le SGC, pensaient-ils tous les deux.

« Sam, de vous à moi, c'est vraiment dommage que vous rentriez. Je le redis, c'est vrai mais je le pense. »

« Je sais. J'en suis tout aussi désolée que vous. Je n'imaginais pas nos retrouvailles aussi brêves. »

« Et aussi...impersonnelles ? »

« Je ne dirais pas ça. Nous avons pu discuter un peu quand même. »

« Mais vous ne m'avez pas rendu votre copie. »

« Ma copie ? »

« Vous vous souvenez de ma question ? »

« Oh ça...oui, je m'en souviens très bien. Cependant, je n'ai pas eu le temps matériel de bosser ma copie. »

« Quand puis-je attendre le rendu, alors ? »

« Vous l'aurez au plus tard demain soir, à la même heure. »

« Heure de Colorado Springs ou de DC ? »

« Heure GMT. Il est exactement 19h02 ici. Soit 14h02 GMT. Demain, à cette heure-ci, vous aurez ma copie. Si ce n'est avant. »

« Je crains que vous soyiez un peu occupée au SGC pour y penser. »

« Je vous fais une promesse. »

« N'oubliez pas de dormir quand même ! »

« Je ne pilote pas au retour. Je vais pouvoir manger, bouquiner ou même envoyer des mails. »

« Euh...Sam ? Vous savez qu'un Tomcat n'est pas un Boeing, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est moins spacieux mais j'y suis à mon aise. »

« Si vous le dites. »

Elle lui sourit. Il lui sourit. Puis il regarda dehors tandis que la voiture s'arrêtait.

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

« Je vois, ça, oui. »

« Sam... »

« Non, s'il vous plait. »

« D'accord, comme vous voulez. On se revoit quand ? »

« Hier ? »

Il souffla.

« Vous me manquez. Toujours. »

« Vous aussi. Toujours. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux sans oser le moindre geste. Le temps n'était pas aux gestes ni aux grandes déclarations. Ils venaient d'avancer et ils le savaient. Un geste aurait été de trop car il aurait immédiatement été suivi d'autres gestes et...Sam ne serait jamais partie. Les grandes déclarations n'étaient pas leur style. Un mot trop réaliste pouvait leur faire perdre tout contrôle.

Aussi ne dirent-ils plus rien. Aussi restèrent-ils à une distance respectable devant le Tomcat quand l'heure de l'au-revoir eut sonné.

« J'attends votre...rapport, Colonel. »

« Vous l'aurez très vite, mon Général. »

« Je peux compter sur vous ? »

« Toujours. »

« Colonel Carter, on peut y aller quand vous voulez ! »

« On y va, Capitaine Rabb. »(alors là, c'est un gros gros clin d'oeil à une série que j'ai adorée du début jusqu'à la fin, avec du ship qui durait et - merci aux scénaristes et producteurs - avec une happy end comme nous en rêvions, nous les shippeurs !)

Juste avant de monter à bord, elle se retourna vers Jack.

« Merci. »

« Merci ? »

« Merci pour tout...Jack. »

Puis elle monta à bord et Jack attendit qu'elle soit en vol pour repartir. L'âme en peine mais certain que maintenant, il partageait avec elle un toujours. Quel qu'il fusse.

Il rentra chez lui, en pressant Max un peu plus qu'à l'aller. Puis il attendit. Un signe, un mail, un coup de fil. Il attendit en mangeant...des sushis qu'il se commanda par téléphone sitôt rentré. Il attendit sous la douche en comptant les heures qui le séparaient d'elle.

Sam était en vol depuis 20 minutes quand, ayant mangé la moitié de ses victuailles et bu son soda, elle ouvrit son portable pour remplir sa copie.

Elle commença à rédiger ceci :

_**A votre question : « toujours est-il une promesse un peu floue ou un engagement durable qui n'a pas de date délimitée ? », je serais tentée de répondre que toujours n'a pas de date de fin, pas d'ultimatum. Par contre, il commence un jour, une heure, à un moment précis où l'on sait que ce toujours durera longtemps. **_

_**Alors plutôt que d'entrer dans des considérations philosophiques qui vont vous ennuyer autant qu'à moi, je vais vous répondre par ces mots tirés d'une chanson française (Daniel me l'a traduite et aurez cette traduction en pièce-jointe). Je viens de vous quitter et je ne pense plus qu'à ça. Vous me manquez. Je suis lâche. J'écris alors que j'aurais du dire quand vous avez tendu la perche. Mais et vous ? Pensez-y. Lisez ce texte et répondez-moi...ou pas. Venez...ou pas. Si j'ai tout bien décodé de ces dernières heures, vous aviez prévu de nous faire passer une soirée non loin de chez vous. Pour quelle raison, Jack ? **_

_**Voici le texte : **_

_Il y a des ombres dans " je t'aime "  
>Pas que de l'amour, pas que ça<br>Des traces de temps qui traînent  
>Y'a du contrat dans ces mots là<em>

_Tu dis l'amour a son langage_  
><em>Et moi les mots ne servent à rien<em>  
><em>S'il te faut des phrases en otage<em>  
><em>Comme un sceau sur un parchemin<em>

_Alors sache que je_  
><em>Sache le<em>  
><em>Sache que je<em>

_Il y a mourir dans " je t'aime "_  
><em>Il y a je ne vois plus que toi<em>  
><em>Mourir au monde, à ses poèmes<em>  
><em>Ne plus lire que ses rimes à soi<em>

_Un malhonnête stratagème_  
><em>Ces mots là n'affirment pas<em>  
><em>Il y a une question dans " je t'aime "<em>  
><em>Qui demande " et m'aimes-tu, toi ? "<em>

_Alors sache que je_  
><em>Sache le<em>  
><em>Sache que je<em>

_**Bien à vous. **_

_**Sam.**_

Elle relit tout, mit la traduction en pièce-jointe, hésita un bref instant avant d'appuyer définitivement sur la touche « ENVOI » qui scellerait sans doute son avenir personnel.

Pour fêter son « courage », elle ouvrit la bouteille de saké et en avala une grande rasade. Carpe diem.

_A SUIVRE...(alors les shippeuses, on se sent comment là ?)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Avant dernier opus.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews. Je reviens à peu plus d'humour (enfin, j'essaye) avant la conclusion. **

**Chapitre 9 : Attendre, attendre, attendre**

Une fois arrivée au SGC, Sam se mit de suite à l'ouvrage, bien qu'elle n'en eut pas le coeur (le coeur à l'ouvrage, vous suivez ?). Il était plus de 21h et elle savait qu'elle en aurait pour une bonne partie de la nuit avant de stabiliser le naquadah et de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ce qu'il restait de son laboratoire. C'est là que le Général Landry la trouva.

« Bonsoir, Colonel. »

« Mon Général... »

« Pardon d'avoir écourté votre séjour...à (il allait dire avec ?) Washington (oui, c'est dimanche et je suis bien reposée. Donc, aujourd'hui, DC redevient Washington). Votre entrevue avec le Président s'est bien passée ? »

« Très bien, oui. Il doit juste convaincre le Congrés pour nous obtenir le budget mais il a bien compris l'importance de l'affaire. »

« C'est heureux. Et selon vous, on va devoir attendre longtemps ? »

« Ah ça...c'est une équation avec beaucoup trop d'inconnues, même pour moi, monsieur ! »

Il sourit.

« Votre labo, comme je vous l'avais dit, est en piteux état... »

« Je vois ça, en effet », répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

« Vous pensez pouvoir récupérer quelque chose ? »

« Je l'espère. Au moins certaines de mes archives sur d'anciennes recherches, ce serait bien. »

« Je comprends, oui. Et pour le naquadah ? »

« Je viens de commencer son analyse pour voir s'il n'a pas trop souffert de la déflagration. »

« Et vous aurez les résultats dans...? »

«Quelques petites minutes à peine. »

Ils attendirent donc patiemment tous les deux que les analyses soint terminées.

Sam était plongée dans ses pensées (mais à quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Un indice ? Allez, je suis gentille aujourd'hui : alors c'est grand, c'est important, certains le trouvent beau et d'autres défraîchi, c'est un monument en soi. Vous trouvez ? Non, ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous pensez...oubliez ça !)

Landry réfléchissait aussi de son côté : comment allait-il encore pouvoir éviter le jus de chaussettes de sa femme pendant plusieurs jours ? Une contamination de la base pourrait être plausible. Il sourit intérieurement à cette option.

Et Sam, elle, angoissait en pensant à...(bon alors, vous avez trouvé ? Non, mais qui m'a fichu des lecteurs aussi ramomos du ciboulot ? Un autre indice ? On le voit de loin mais quand on est très près, on n'en voit que les stigmates du temps. Si avec ça, vous ne trouvez pas, je vous envoie tous en séminaire sur le café ! En parlant de café, vous pouvez y aller franchement. Double dose pour tous ! C'est la maison qui régale !).

Puis un bip mit – provisoirement – fin à leurs réflexions intimes.

« Voilà... »

« Alors, Colonel, ça dit quoi ? »

Elle lut avec attention les résultats et en fut tellement soulagée que ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'elle répondit au Général :

« Tout va bien, Monsieur. Le naquadah est stable. Il n'y a aucun danger. »

« Enfin une excellente nouvelle ! »

« Absolument. Par contre, il serait judicieux d'aller l'entreposer ailleurs qu'ici, mon Général. On ne sait jamais. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire le tour de tout et j'ignore si d'autres réactions peuvent se produire suite à l'explosion des éprouvettes. »

« Vous avez entièrement raison. Je vais demander à ce que toutes les matières potentiellement dangereuses qui se trouvent dans ce laboratoire soient évacuées dans celui... »

« Du Dr Lee, monsieur. »

« Très bon choix ! Lui et son équipe seront peut-être plus attentifs ! Maintenant, Colonel, vu l'heure avancée, je pense que vous avez mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

« Je vais y aller dans un moment, monsieur. J'aimerais faire un peu de rangement dans ce...capharnaüm avant. »

« Comme vous voulez. Bonne fin de soirée quand même ! »

« A vous de même, mon Général. »

Puis il sortit, laissant Sam seule avec ses pensées. Toujours les mêmes.

(Et vous, où en êtes-vous de vos supputations ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore pensé à ce à quoi je pense que vous avez pensé ! Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas ça ! Pensez en vraiment grand et visible de très haut. Vous y êtes ? Oui, voilà, c'est ça...vous brûlez. Pas en enfer, j'espère ! Quand même...je suis vache mais pas à ce point. Car oui, les enfants, Sam pense à la Grande Muraille de Chine. Pourquoi ? Ben pourquoi pas ? C'est une allégorie de plus sans doute. Elle est au SGC, Jack est à Washington et pour elle, c'est comme s'ils étaient séparés par cette immense muraille. Vous comprenez ? Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Je vous pardonne car nous sommes dimanche et que si vous avez fait des folies hier soir, vos neurones sont probablement un peu endormis. Ca ira mieux demain. Vous relirez tout ça une fois que votre tête sera revenue sur vos épaules. Vous verrez que la symbolique est évidente et que vous auriez pu et du trouver la réponse dès le début.)

Elle pensait et angoissait aussi. Plus elle y pensait et plus elle angoissait. Quelle tête ferait Jack en recevant son mail ? Y était-elle allée trop directement ? Cela ne leur ressemblait pas mais, portée par les derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangé, par les regards lourds de sens qu'ils avaient une fois de plus partagé, et par une envie folle de mettre fin à huit années de sous-entendus, de jeux interdits (excellent film) et de tout ce qui allait avec, elle était à bout. Oui, elle, le Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter n'en pouvait plus ! Il fallait agir.

Et attendre. Attendre qu'il réagisse. Attendre qu'il lise son mail, qu'il en comprenne bien les implications, qu'il les assimile et qu'il décide de ce qu'il devait en faire.

Et Sam attendit, en jetant toutes les 5 minutes des regards nerveux sur son portable. Elle attendit en rangeant un peu ce qui devait l'être, mettant dans un carton les rares archives qui n'avaient pas été détruites. Elle attendit et ce fut dans un baillement incontrôlable qu'elle se rendit à l'évidence : il n'y aurait pas de réponse ce soir.

Alors, sur les coups de 2h30 du matin, heure de Washington (donc, si vous avez bien suivi, il est...? Oui, tant que ça ! Elle va être aussi fraîche que vous pour son dimanche !), elle ferma un dernier carton et alla dans ses quartiers pour dormir un peu.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par un joyeux « I feel good » qui résonna dans toute la base. Elle sursauta et regarda sa montre : il était 7h. Un peu tôt pour un dimanche mais au SGC, il n'y avait pas de dimanche. Jamais. Ils tournaient en 24h/24 et en 7 jours/7. Vous croyez vraiment que des ennemis se souciaient du Jour du Seigneur, vous ?

Elle avait la tête dans le...flou. Elle prit vite une douche à peine tiède pour se réveiller et sitôt ses neurones en action, elle se remit à penser à la veille.

Avant de se rendre au laboratoire du Dr Lee et d'aller ensuite au mess avaler un thé et des céréales, elle ouvrit son portable. Son coeur battait la chamade.

Aussi fut-ce avec une immense déception qu'elle vit qu'elle n'avait aucun message. En y réfléchissant pendant qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs, elle se dit que Jack dormait encore. Qu'il n'avait peut-être pas encore lu son mail.

« Bonjour Dr Lee. »

« Colonel Carter, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi le naquadah ainsi que toutes ces autres choses ont fini dans mon labo cette nuit ? »

« Il faut bien un endroit pour les stocker, non ? Maintenant que grâce à vous et votre équipe je n'ai plus le mien... »

« Vous ne pouvez pas emménager dans un autre lieu qu'ici ? »

Elle le regarda avec un air à la fois moqueur et plein de froide détermination. Cela le déstabilisa.

« Non, ici, ce sera parfait en attendant que vous remettiez mon propre labo en état. »

« Vous plaisantez ? »

« Non. »

« Mais ce n'est pas à nous de faire les travaux, Colonel ! Il y a des gens au SGC qui sont payés pour ça ! »

« Le fait est, Docteur, que ces gens vont être occupés à réparer vos bêtises dans les couloirs proches de mon labo. Et qu'il y a aussi eu des dégâts dans les conduits d'aération. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas leur rajouter plus de travail, sachant qu'ils n'en seront pas payés davantage, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais, Colonel... »

« Y'a pas de mais qui tienne, Docteur. »

« Je vais en référer au Général en ce cas. »

« Je vous en prie, faites donc. Et rajoutez aussi que je viens de vous mettre, vous et votre équipe, à la porte de votre laboratoire. Demandez-lui de vous trouver un autre...nid ! »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

« Vous voulez parier ? »

Il sortit, furieux et se dirigea directement vers le bureau du Général. Sam, dans son coin, se retenait de rire aux éclats. Elle adorait faire marcher le Docteur Lee. Ce type était tout sauf drôle. Elle prit quand même le soin d'avertir le Général par téléphone de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le connaissant, il marcherait avec elle. Bien sûr, elle ne voulait pas que Lee et son équipe fassent les travaux de son labo. Le remède aurait été pire que le mal ! Néanmoins (et non pas nez en moins, comme je l'ai lu une fois dans une fic ! Sérieux !), elle désirait vraiment avoir un endroit rien que pour elle, où pouvoir travailler au calme. Elle ne se voyait pas du tout enfermée dans ses quartiers pour bosser.

Pour l'heure, ravie du tour qu'avait pris sa vengeance à l'encontre du Dr Lee, c'est d'un pas léger qu'elle se rendit au mess. Sur le chemin, elle jetta un oeil à sa montre pour constater qu'il n'était que 9h30 et qu'il était encore trop tôt pour Jack en ce dimanche. En maugréant intérieurement contre le décalage horaire, elle avala vite fait son petit-déjeuner et fut appelée, ainsi que prévu, dans le bureau de Landry.

Quand elle y parvint, ce dernier était seul et retenait manifestement un fou rire. Quand elle le vit, elle-même eut toutes les peines du monde à garder son sérieux.

« Bonjour Colonel. Alors, on fait des misères au Dr Lee de bon matin ? »

«Bonjour, mon Général. Pardon, je n'ai pas pu résister. C'était trop tentant ! »

Et là, ensemble, ils se laissèrent totalement aller à rire de bon coeur.

« Si vous aviez vu sa tête quand il est arrivé ici ! Il était furax. Son visage était tout rouge et il parlait tellement vite que je lui ai demandé de répéter plusieurs fois ! Ce qui n'a pas arrangé sa colère ! »

Elle pouffa de plus belle.

« Plus sérieusement, Colonel, j'ai dit au Dr Lee que vous aviez raison et qu'il devait déménager de son laboratoire, avec son équipe pendant quelques jours. Le temps de vous trouver un nouveau laboratoire. »

« C'est exactemement ainsi que je voyais les choses, monsieur. »

« Je le sais. Mais j'avoue que faire enrager le Dr Lee est un passe-temps tout à fait déstressant. Merci de m'y avoir fait participer une fois de plus. »

« C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi ! »

« Vous avez eu le temps de ranger un peu ? »

« Oui, j'ai bien avancé. »

« Et qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Continuer à ranger, je suppose. Nettoyer un peu aussi. Passer du temps avec Daniel s'il s'est remis de sa bosse et avec Teal'c s'il est redevenu lui-même. »

« Vous pourriez aussi rentrer chez vous... »

« J'y ferai sûrement un saut rapide dans la journée, oui. Et vous ? »

« Avez-vous goûté au café de ma femme ? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu cet honneur, mon Général. »

« Dites plutôt cette horreur ! C'est imbuvable. A moins d'aimer l'eau ! Et ma femme s'évertue à m'en faire boire tous les jours depuis 30 ans. Alors quand je suis ici, je me venge. Enfin, sauf en ce moment. Il est vraiment temps qu'on récupère des machines, vous savez. »

« J'en suis bien consciente, monsieur. Le thé du petit-déjeuner me reste un peu sur l'estomac. C'est aussi pourquoi je vais rentrer chez moi me faire un bon café ! »

« Vous m'en faites un thermos ? Allez, soyez chic, ma femme va finir par demander le divorce si je ne rentre pas à la maison pour le repas doménical et je donnerais tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde pour boire un vrai café afin de faire passé son jus de chaussettes. S'il vous plait, Colonel Carter...pitié pour un homme désespéré ! »

Elle rit, hésitant à le faire mariner un peu dans...le jus de chaussettes de sa femme, ou le soulager rapidement de cette affreuse torture.

« Vous avez un thermos vide ? »

« Oui, je dois avoir ça quelque part dans le coin. »

« En ce cas, faites-me le porter dans la journée au laboratoire du Dr Lee et je vous ramènerai ce soir deux thermos de vrai café. »

« Deux ? »

« Vous en aurez ainsi pour plusieurs jours si la pénurie venait à s'éterniser » dit-elle dans un sourire.

« Colonel, vous êtes un ange salvateur. Vous êtes...ah je comprends mieux ce vieux Jack ! »

Stop ! Arrêt sur image un instant !

Le visage jusqu'alors souriant voire hilare de Sam se figea brusquement. Vous le voyez de chez vous ?

« Vous comprenez mieux quoi, mon Général ? »

« Pourquoi Jack vous apprécie autant. »

« Ah... »

« Allons, Colonel, tout le monde sait que Jack et vous... »

« Oui ? »

« Enfin, vous savez quoi, non ? »

« Non. »

« Mais si. Vous savez, ce sentiment qui vous lie tous les deux... »

« Cela s'appelle de l'amitié, monsieur. Et il nous lie tous les quatre avec Teal'c et Daniel. »

« N'oubliez pas que je connais bien Jack et que j'ai lu TOUS les rapports, même les officieux. »

« Du genre ? »

« Du genre à celui auquel vous pensez en ce moment précis, Colonel. »

Elle pensait au rapport officieux fait quelques années plus tôt après le fameux test zatark. Elle devint aussi pâle qu'un ange. Qui passe. Et l'ange passa. Une fois de plus. C'était le même ange remuant qui était au début de mon histoire. Celui qui passait et repassait mais pas avec un fer...à repasser. Vous voulez que je repasse la scène du début pour raffraîchir vos mémoires ?

« C'était il y a longtemps, vous savez. Certaines choses ont changé. »

« Oui, et c'est pour ça que Jack a tellement insisté pour que vous alliez à Washington hier. Bien sûr. Vous me prenez pour un idiot, Colonel ? »

« Sûrement pas, mon Général ! »

« C'est toujours ça de pris. Donc, comme je vous disais, je comprends pourquoi Jack vous apprécie autant. Et, avant que vous ne rétorquiez que vous n'êtes que des amis – ce que personne, y compris le Président, ne peut croire – je rajoute que vous semblez apprécier Jack de la même manière. Fin de la discussion. »

Elle resta bouche bée. Clouée sur place, le Colonel ! C'était la meilleure ! Elle se mit à rougir comme une adolescente surprise en plein bécotage avec son petit ami par son père.

Et comme elle ne bougeait pas, le Général amusé lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait s'en aller. Ce qu'elle fit après l'avoir dûment salué.

Comme une automate, elle regagna le laboratoire du Dr Lee où ce dernier déménageait ses affaires sans un mot et l'air mauvais. Elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Les heures passèrent. Lentement. Toutes les 10 minutes, elle regardait sur son portable s'il y avait du nouveau. En vain. Mais que faisait Jack ? Il était maintenant plus de 10h30 à Washington. Il devait être levé, non ?

Et en effet, il l'était. Il avait bien reçu le mail de Sam la veille, avant de se coucher. Ne sachant pas comment lui répondre, il avait opté pour le sommeil car la nuit portait toujours conseil. Sauf qu'il dormit peu, mettant des tas de scénariis en scène où tout se terminait toujours dans un lit avec elle. Et pas pour dormir ! Enfin si, mais après. Vous voulez un dessin ?

Il dormit finalement assez peu et ne répondit pas pour autant à Sam. Quoi lui dire ? Les mots n'étaient pas son fort. Pas celui de Sam non plus, en général. Mais là, elle avait fait fort malgré que cela ne fut pas leur fort. Il se leva vers 10h, heure de Washington et se demanda ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour la rassurer car, à n'en pas douter, elle devait commencer à le traîter de tous les noms d'oiseaux connus sur Terre...et même ailleurs !

Mais revenons à Sam. A sa journée trépidante.

Oui, elle commençait à vouloir envoyer Jack sur Jupiter sans combinaison de survie. Elle commençait à vouloir le faire rôtir dans un enfer sans bière, sans barbecue, sans Simpson. Elle enrageait intérieurement de la nonchalance d'un homme qui avait embrasé les braises de leurs sentiments pour maintenant mettre de l'eau dessus afin de les éteindre. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire ! Ca non ! Si elle n'avait pas de réponse avant 18h, heure de chez elle, elle lui enverrait un ultimatum guerrier !

En attendant l'heure dite et en rongeant tant bien que mal son frein, elle alla retrouver Daniel et Teal'c au mess.

« Salut les gars ! Ca va ? »

« Salut Sam ! Content de vous voir ! Ca va mieux qu'hier et moins bien que demain. J'ai moins mal à la tête. Et vous ? Comment s'est passé votre journée à Washington ? »

« Rapide, intense mais prometteuse. »

« A quel niveau ? Vous avez revu Jack ? »

« Au niveau du Président, Daniel. Et oui, j'ai revu le Général O'Neill. »

« Il va bien ? »

« Il vous salue. »

« Et vous avez fait quoi de beau tous les deux ? »

« Rien d'autre que travailler, Daniel. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

« Hélas... »

« Daniel, s'il vous plait... »

« Quoi ? »

« Et vous Teal'c, ça va ? »

« Très bien, Colonel Carter », lui dit-il dans un énoooooorme sourire.

Aïe, visiblement, Teal'c n'avait pas encore retrouvé son état normal.

«J'en suis ravie, Teal'c. »

« Colonel Carter, vous connaissez la dernière blague qu'on m'a racontée hier ? »

Elle craignit soudain le pire et un regard vers Daniel lui donna raison.

« Non, pas encore...»

« Au SGC, un bleu souffre-douleur (on m'a expliqué ce que c'était) doit aller chercher le café aux cuisines et autres tâches domestiques et peu glorieuses. On lui chie même dans ses chaussures. A Noël, on lui dit que c'est terminé et qu'on ne chiera plus dans ses chaussures. Et il répond : « Bon, alors moi je ne pisserai plus dans le café ! »

Elle grimaça un vague sourire pour ne pas vexer le Jaffa.

« Très à propos, Teal'c. »

« En effet. »

Il riait à gorge déployée, très fier de lui. Sam et Daniel se regardèrent de nouveau, levèrent les yeux au ciel et décidèrent de finir au plus vite leur déjeuner.

« Oh et vous connaissez les histoires sur les blondes ? »

« Ca ira, Teal'c. Celles-ci, je vais m'en passer. »

« Pourtant, certaines sont très drôles, Colonel Carter. »

« Je n'en doute pas, mais je suis blonde, comme vous l'avez sûrement déjà remarqué. »

«Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé. »

« Teal'c, vous pouvez nous dire ce qu'il vous arrive ? »

« Je vais bien, Daniel Jackson. Je vais très bien. Je suis juste heureux. Après tout, n'ai-je pas toutes les raisons de l'être ? »

« Euh...si, bien sûr. Mais d'habitude, vous êtes moins...comment dire...expansif ! »

« J'ai entendu dire des personnes dans un couloir que j'étais aussi gai qu'une porte de prison et vous m'avez expliqué le sens de cette expression. Alors, j'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir à ce que je devais changer pour qu'on arrête de me voir comme une porte de prison. »

« Sans vouloir vous vexer, Teal'c, il y avait d'autres moyens que de raconter des histoires plus ou moins drôles. »

« Et lesquelles, Colonel Carter ? Depuis qu'O'Neill est parti, tout ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans cette base a disparu. »

Et encore Jack au menu ! Etait-ce si difficile de continuer à vivre sans lui ?

« Nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce point, Teal'c. Ecoutez, nous sommes dimanche, je n'ai pas trop de travail alors si vous voulez, je vais essayer de vous expliquer comment devenir drôle sans raconter toutes ces histoires. Vous voulez bien ? »

« Vous pensez y arriver, Daniel Jackson ? »

« Oui, Daniel, vous pensez que c'est dans vos cordes ? Vous ne voulez pas plutôt appeler le Général O'Neill à la rescousse ? »

« Oh ça va, Sam ! Dites aussi que je ne suis pas drôle ! »

« Vous l'êtes, Daniel mais plus souvent par maladresse que par volonté. »

« Eh bien faut bien un début à tout. De plus, sur ce point, vous n'avez rien à m'envier ! »

« Le Général Landry ne serait pas d'accord avec vous. »

« Ah bon, pourquoi ? »

« Le Dr Lee... »

« Non, encore ? Vous avez encore martyrisé ce pauvre homme ? »

« Cette fois-ci, il l'avait amplement mérité ! Vous avez vu l'état de mon labo ? »

« Oui, j'ai vu. D'ailleurs, vous allez vous mettre où maintenant pour travailler ? »

« Dans le labo du Dr Lee. Je l'en ai viré, lui et son équipe ! Avec la bénédiction de Landry ! »

« Sam...vous n'êtes pas gentille. »

« Je suis SLF, Daniel ! »

« SLF ? »

« Sans Laboratoire Fixe. »

« Très fin. »

« Avouez que c'est drôle, ça, non ? »

« Teal'c, vous trouvez que ce qu'a dit Sam était amusant ? »

Mais, vu la mine réjouie du Jaffa, Daniel dut admettre que Sam avait marqué un point.

« Ouais ben, puisque vous êtes si drôle, Sam, donnez donc des cours à Teal'c ! »

« Je le ferai à l'occasion, c'est promis. Mais là, je vais rentrer un moment chez moi pour me faire un vrai café et je reviendrai ce soir. »

« Vous m'en ramenez ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas aller chez vous pour en faire un, Daniel ? »

«Je n'y avais pas pensé. Vous avez raison. Teal'c, ça vous dirait qu'on aille chez moi boire un café et travailler ensemble à votre humour ? »

« Très volontiers Daniel Jackson. »

Et ils se levèrent après avoir remercié Sam pour sa compagnie, la laissant seule avec...ses pensées.

Elle finit rapidement son dessert et quitta la base en ruminant après son portable qui n'émettait aucun signal d'alerte. Maudit soit Jack !

L'après-midi passa et rien n'arriva. Vers 18h, peu avant de retourner au SGC avec 3 thermos de café (un pour elle et deux pour Landry), elle envoya un ultime message à Jack :

_**Votre absence de réponse à mon mail doit avoir une explication logique. Donc, je vais passer en revue toutes les possibilités :**_

_**1/ Vous avez été kidnappé par Thor qui vous demande une fois de plus de l'aider.**_

_**2/ Vous avez été retenu depuis hier soir dans une réunion avec les Chefs d'Etat Major pour des questions de sécurité mondiale indépendantes du SGC.**_

_**3/ Vous avez eu un accident – sans gravité je l'espère – et vous êtes cloué dans un lit d'hôpital, sans internet.**_

_**4/ Vous avez eu un accident et vous êtes cloué dans un lit d'hôpital avec internet mais vous êtes intubé et vos deux mains sont cassées.**_

_**5/ Vous avez attrappé une mauvaise grippe et vous êtes cloué au lit chez vous avec plus de 40 de fièvre.**_

_**6/ Rien de tout cela. Vous êtes tout simplement trop lâche pour me répondre.**_

_**7/ Vous aimez me faire espérer des choses qui n'arriveront jamais afin de mieux asseoir votre pouvoir sur moi.**_

_**Jack, si aucune de ces possibilités est réelle, je vous en prie, faites-moi un signe. Je ne vous demande rien d'autre qu'un bip sur mon portable pour me rassurer. Pour me dire que tout va bien. Que vous allez bien, que vous n'êtes ni porté manquant, ni malade, ni blessé. Car pour l'heure, la seule personne à être blessée, c'est moi. **_

_**J'attends votre bip à défaut de vos mots. **_

_**Bien à vous...**_

_**Sam.**_

Satisfaite du résultat, elle envoya le message avec rage ! Là, s'il ne répondait pas, elle irait le chercher par la peau des fesses à Washington ! Foi de Carter !

Puis elle retourna au SGC. Ce n'est que vers 20h15 qu'elle eut un bip sur son portable. Soulagée, elle attendit. Encore.

Bien lui en prit car peu avant 22h, elle reçut un autre bip avec un message : « 2 bips pour ok. 3 bips pour plus...J. »

Et alors qu'elle se couchait, elle reçut le troisième bip. Elle s'endormit avec le sourire...

**A SUIVRE (the last but not the least ! On va voir si vous avez tout suivi car il y une grosse coquille volontaire dans ce chapitre. Coquille reprise plusieurs fois. Et pardon pour la Grande Muraille de Chine ! Bien sûr que Sam n'y pense pas ! Encore que...)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voilà (enfin) la fin de mon histoire. Merci encore pour vos reviews. Je vais désormais avoir le temps d'y répondre. A toutes. J'espère que mon livreur vous aura plu. Moi, je me suis parfois bien amusée à l'écrire. Pas toujours mais parfois. A bientôt peut-être !**

**Chapitre 10 : le livreur.**

_Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, ici le commandant de bord qui vous parle. Nous allons bientôt procéder à l'atterrissage de ce vaisseau sur notre bon vieux plancher des vaches. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir regagner vos sièges et attacher vos ceintures. Le ciel étant couvert au-dessus de Colorado Springs et le vent étant latéral, il est possible que vous soyez un peu secoués. Mais ne vous en faites pas, tout est prévu : nous avons à notre bord un prêtre pour vous donner les derniers sâcrements (le Père Ralph de Bricassard, siège F16, classe affaire), un médecin (le Dr House, siège C21, classe affaire...si ce dernier veut bien arrêter de boire) et un gentil fantôme (Casper, siège A13, classe économique) pour vous rassurer. _

_J'espère que vous avez, jusqu'à présent, fait un bon voyage en notre compagnie. _

Une hôtesse vint s'occuper d'un passager un peu agité en première classe.

« Que se passe-t-il, monsieur? »

« Il se passe que votre commandant a oublié que j'étais là ! Je peux être très utile dans les situations d'urgence. En tant que Général de l'Air Force, j'entends ! »

« Je suppose que le Commandant l'ignorait, Général... »

« O'Neill, avec deux LL, comme un avion qui ne se crashe pas. »

Elle le dévisagea en souriant, se disant qu'il était très séduisant. Un peu âgé pour elle qui n'avait pas encore 35 ans, mais pas mal du tout. Elle en aurait bien fait un en-cas d'étape...ma foi...

Il le remarqua et s'il en fut flatté, l'heure n'était pas au marivaudage.

(Alors, pour la minute culturelle qui manque cruellement depuis quelques chapitres, je vais vous expliquer d'où vient le mot « marivaudage ». Selon la définition, il s'agit d'un badinage galant, superficiel et précieux. Le mot vient de Marivaux, de son vrai nom Pierre Carlet de Chamblain de Marivaux, qui écrivit entre autres oeuvres « Les jeux de l'amour et du hasard ». Je vais vous laisser cette phrase célèbre à méditer et dont on a souvent oublié qu'il en était l'auteur : « Dis-moi qui tu hantes, et je te dirai qui tu es » (La Double Inconstance). Cela ne s'adressait pas à Casper, évidemment ! Fin de la minute culturelle essentielle à mon histoire, vous en conviendrez !)

« Oubliez ça de suite, mademoiselle. Je ne suis pas disponible. »

« Moi non plus en général, Général. »

« Moi, c'est jamais. »

« Votre épouse n'est pourtant pas à bord de cet avion. »

« Je vais la retrouver justement dès qu'on aura atterri, si on atterrit ! Mais de quoi je me mèle à la fin ? Allez plutôt vous asseoir vous aussi. »

« Alors restez calme, Général. Tout se passera bien. »

Ouais, elles étaient toutes payées pour dire ça. Il savait qu'il aurait du emprunter un Tomcat à McChord et venir par lui-même ! D'abord, cela eut été plus rapide mais aussi plus sûr. Mais bon, sur l'instant, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait sauté dans le premier avion en partance pour Colorado Springs dès qu'il s'était réveillé.

Il jeta un oeil à sa montre. 10h12, heure de Washington. Ca faisait tôt pour que le magasin d'électroménager soit ouvert. Mais le temps que l'avion se pose, qu'il en sorte, qu'il récupère son sac de voyage et qu'il quitte l'aéroport, il serait bien 10h, heure d'ici.

L'avion finit par se poser sans que le médecin saoul, le prêtre et le fantôme n'aient eu à intervenir. Ils furent tous un peu secoués mais rien de bien méchant. Oh, bien sûr, des femmes hystériques poussèrent des cris. Peut-être que ça secouait davantage en classe éco...peut-être (je confirme !).

Et donc, ce fut vers 10h05 que Jack arriva devant le magasin Jetz Service où il espérait trouver son bonheur...si leur site n'avait pas menti.

Et là, vous vous demandez ce que Jack va acheter, hein ? A votre avis ? Il vient acheter quoi dans ce type de boutique ? Des fleurs ? Une bague ? Un bouquin sur la drague pour les Nuls ? Un dictionnaire de rimes ? Un chien ? Du dentifrice ?

Le vendeur qui s'occupa de lui le prit d'abord pour un fou.

« Monsieur, vous êtes sûr que vous désirez vraiment acheter toutes les machines ? Nous en avons 6 en stock et... »

« Dites-moi...Joey...quel mot dans ma phrase n'avez-vous pas compris ? Quand je dis que je veux toutes vos machines, j'entends que je les veux toutes. Pas vous ? »

« Si bien sûr. Mais d'habitude, on les vend sur commande, pas en magasin. Et puis ça passe par des bordereaux et des... »

Jack, un brin agacé, le coupa (pas en rondelles !).

« Ecoutez, Joey, vous êtes sûrement un excellent vendeur et un parfait professionnel. J'arrive tout droit de Washington, la capitale, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous remplir un bon de commande, ni des bordereaux, ni toutes vos paperasses. Il s'agit d'une urgence humanitaire. »

« Pour ça, monsieur ? Ces machines sont une urgence ? »

« Absolument ! »

Cette fois Joey le prenait vraiment pour un fou. Il le fit patienter un moment afin d'aller chercher auprès du gérant une solution. Quand il revint vers Jack, soit 10 bonnes minutes plus tard, il était accompagné d'un type qui avait du avaler un parapluie avec son café.

« Bonjour monsieur. Je suis Dean Stones, le gérant du magasin. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »

Jack s'exhorta à garder son calme. Il inspira bruyamment toutefois afin de bien montrer son actuel mécontentement.

« Comme je l'explique depuis une demi-heure à Joey, je viens acheter l'intégralité de votre stock de machines et il semblerait que cela pose des problèmes insurmontables ! »

« Disons juste que la procédure n'est pas ordinaire. »

Et ils passèrent ainsi les deux heures suivantes à discuter. Ou à se disputer aussi. Jack était excédé. Il était plus de midi et il n'avait pas encore rejoint le SGC.

Ils réglèrent malgré tout les derniers détails et Jack put repartir en vainqueur de cette rude bataille, avec ses 6 machines.

Il ne les portait pas tout seul ! Il a beau être Jack, être beau, être fort, faut pas pousser non plus ! Il avait réussi à négocier qu'elles fussent livrées à 14h le jour même devant le SGC et il avait même obtenu un contrat d'entretien exclusif, avec un approvisionnement hebdomadaire, le tout ficelé dans un emballage secret défense.

A 12h45, il quitta ENFIN le magasin.

Il avait faim. Il avait le temps d'aller manger un bout avant de se rendre au SGC pour 14h. Il tenait absolument à y arriver en même temps que la livraison. Le timing devait être parfait pour que son plan marche. Il s'absenta quelques minutes pour aller dans les toilettes et changer de tenue pour revêtir son bel uniforme. Voilà, tout était paré. Le plan allait marcher.

Vous connaissez les plans de Jack, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis quand le timing est parfait ? Il ne l'est jamais.

Sauf...ce jour précis ! Comme quoi, des fois...

Il prit une photo des gardes à l'entrée quand ils le virent débarquer, en uniforme, au volant d'un gros utilitaire avec deux types à ses côtés.

Ils le firent toutefois entrer dans l'enceinte.

Le sergent de faction au niveau zéro eut du mal à se remettre de la vision d'un Jack, suivi de 6 grosses caisses portées par deux grands gaillards.

« Mon Général, vous... »

« Salut, sergent ! Je viens livrer ces caisses à Landry. »

« C'est à dire que...il ne m'a pas prévenu, mon Général...et je ne sais pas... »

« Il n'était pas au courant. C'est une surprise. Et je suis sûr que vous aimerez tous ma surprise ! »

« Euh...puis-je vous demander, avec tout mon respect, ce que vous...euh...emmenez, mon Général ? »

« Du café, sergent ! Mais soyez sympa, ne dites rien à personne ! Je tiens vraiment à voir la tête que fera Landry. Je peux compter sur vous ? »

Le sergent sourit. Il adorait O'Neill. Ce genre de surprise était bien son genre.

« Absolument, mon Général. A vos ordres ! »

« Ce n'était pas un ordre, sergent. C'était une simple demande amicale. »

« Demande acceptée et comprise, mon Général. Ravi de vous revoir parmi nous. »

Il laissa donc passer les 6 caisses, les deux molosses et le Général sans avertir quiconque de leur arrivée. Il risquait de prendre une remontée de bretelles de la part de Landry mais...il ne portait pas de bretelles !

Et c'est ainsi que Jack et ses caisses prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent devant le bureau de Landry. En chemin, ils croisèrent quelques personnes qui les regardèrent de biais ou avec un sourire.

Jack frappa à la porte. Walter l'ouvrit et la referma. Landry devait être occupé.

« Mon Général ! J'ignorais que vous veniez aujourd'hui ! »

« Ce n'était pas prévu, Walter. Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, très bien, merci. Le Général Landry n'en a que pour deux petites minutes et... »

Et c'est là qu'il vit les caisses derrière Jack.

« Et c'est quoi ces caisses, mon Général ? »

« C'est un cadeau pour le SGC, Walter. »

« De la part de qui ? »

Jack n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte de Landry s'ouvrit.

« Jack ! Bon sang, que fais-tu ici ? C'était pas prévu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Absolument pas. Je passais juste dans le coin et je me suis dit que je pouvais t'apporter un truc ou deux... »

« Si c'est un bon café, je ne suis pas contre. Même si Carter m'a fait deux thermos du sien hier. »

« Tu y es presque, Hank...Tiens, viens voir. »

Et le Général Landry vit les caisses à son tour.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« Je t'apporte 6 distributeurs de café (et autres boissons chaudes) neufs. Sous garantie, avec contrat d'entretien et tout et tout. »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Tu veux ouvrir les caisses pour vérifier ? »

« Mais enfin, comment tu... »

« Je n'ai pas attendu que les huiles du Congrès se bougent les fesses. J'ai pris sur mon budget personnel. C'est une idée du Président, cela dit. »

« Mais Jack, tu n'avais pas à faire ça, enfin...je veux dire... »

« T'en fais pas ! Je me ferai rembourser dès que votre budget sera revu à la hausse ! »

« Tu peux compter sur moi pour m'en rappeler ! »

« Maintenant, il faut juste que tu dises aux deux messieurs qui sont derrière les caisses où ils doivent installer les distributeurs ».

Landry demanda à Walter d'indiquer aux deux installateurs où mettre les machines, sachant qu'il en fallait une obligatoirement en salle de briefing. Et les caisses repartirent en suivant Walter.

« Tu as averti Carter ou pas encore ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Pour les distributeurs, pour ta venue, enfin tout. »

« Non, je voulais la surprendre. Et merci de ne pas lui souffler un mot de tout ça. »

« Tu sais qu'ici les nouvelles vont très vite. Alors tu devrais aller la voir avant qu'elle ne débarque dans ce bureau en furie. »

« Tu as raison. Elle est où ? »

« Dans le laboratoire du Dr Lee. Seule. Elle les a tous expédiés ailleurs. »

« Il ne doit pas être content... »

« Il ne l'est jamais. »

« Et Carter en profite pour en rajouter. »

« Elle faisait ça avec toi aussi ? »

« Oh oui. Et des fois, je l'y aidais ! »

« Je fais pareil. Cette femme est assez incroyable. T'as de la chance, mon vieux. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Jack, Jack, Jack...on me la fait pas à moi ! »

Jack se gratta la tête en se demandant où il avait déjà entendu cette phrase...(moi, je sais, m'sieur, je sais ! Dis, dis, monsieur, je peux répondre ? Allez, m'sieur, j'ai levé le doigt en premier !)

« Bon, je vais être plus clair : tu l'aimes, elle t'aime et au pays des Bisounours vous pourriez vous marier et avoir une floppée de petits O'Neill ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas au pays des Bisounours, Hank. Et arrête de lire les bouquins de ta femme ! »

« Je lis seulement les évidences. Seulement ça. »

« Ouais ben, arrête ! Ca ne m'amuse pas ! »

« Moi si, énormément ! Et j'attends justement que tu sois allé la rejoindre pour avoir la suite de l'histoire ! »

(Vous qui lisez ceci, je sais que c'est ce que vous attendez également, mais s'il vous plait, prenez patience. Ca va venir...il va y aller. Je le sais puisque c'est moi qui ai les boutons de la télécommande. Je peux même vous dire comment ça va finir ! Vous voulez le savoir ? Alors...ça va se finir...non, mais, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais gâcher la fin de mon récit épique pour vos beaux yeux ? Vous ne doutez de rien, vous ! En plus, je ne sais même pas si vos yeux sont si beaux que ça !)

Et Jack sortit rapidement du bureau tandis que Landry s'esclaffait.

Il trouva Sam seule, son portable près d'elle et à sa tête penchée sur quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait voir, il se dit qu'elle devait être concentrée par son boulot. Elle était dos à lui ce qui fit qu'elle ne le vit pas approcher.

« Salut, m'dame ! »

Elle sursauta et se retourna.

« Mon Général ! Mais que... »

« Je croyais que j'étais devenu Jack. »

« Vous l'avez toujours été, monsieur. Mais pas ici. »

Le premier instant de surprise passé, elle lui sourit enfin.

« Que faites-vous au SGC ? »

« Je suis venu apporter du café. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez quelques soucis ces temps-ci. »

C'est le moment que choisit Daniel pour pénétrer en courant dans le labo et, sans avoir remarqué Jack :

« Sam ! Jack est ici et il a ramené 6 distributeurs de café ! J'en ai un près de mon labo ! C'est la... »

« Salut, Daniel. Vous allez bien ? »

« ...fête ! Salut, Jack. Vous êtes devenu notre héros aujourd'hui ! »

« Je ne l'étais pas avant ? »

« Bon, ben, je vois que Sam est déjà au courant donc, je vais...aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Teal'c ! Au fait, Jack, vous restez combien de temps ? »

Jack regarda Sam dans les yeux.

« Quelques jours, Daniel. J'ai pris ma semaine vu qu'il n'y avait rien d'urgent me retenant à Washington. »

« Super, alors on pourrait se faire une soirée entre nous, disons ce soir, non ? »

« Chez vous ? »

« Euh...Sam, on ne pourrait pas la faire chez vous plutôt ? »

« Comme toujours ! »

« Ah non, Carter ! La dernière était chez moi ! »

« Oui mais vous n'avez plus de chez vous, monsieur. Du moins pas ici. »

« C'est un fait. Donc, on va chez vous ? »

« Allez, Sam, acceptez ! J'apporte le vin. »

« Et prenez aussi un baillon pour Teal'c pendant que vous y êtes, Daniel ! »

Jack eut l'air surpris.

« Teal'c est un peu métamorphosé depuis quelques jours, Jack. Hier, je l'ai emmené chez moi pour lui expliquer ce qu'était l'humour drôle mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait tout compris. »

« Je vous confirme, Daniel, que Teal'c n'a rien compris. Ce matin, il m'a dit qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi le film « Mars attacks » était drôle. »

« Daniel... »

« Ouais ben, Jack, puisque vous semblez être le seul à pouvoir expliquer ce qui est drôle à Teal'c, ce soir, il est à vous ! Bonne chance ! On dit à 19h chez vous, Sam ? »

« 19h30 Daniel. Et n'oubliez pas le baillon ! »

Et c'est vexé que Daniel repartit. Ils furent donc de nouveau seuls.

«C'est si dramatique que ça ? »

« Dramatique, non mais épuisant, ça oui ! Vous allez vite comprendre quand vous aurez vu Teal'c ! »

« Pire que ses blagues Jaffas ? »

« Bien pire ! »

« Je crois que je ne vais pas m'éterniser à la base. Tiens, j'y pense, puisque nous nous sommes invités chez vous, je vais aller acheter notre repas. »

« Vous fuyez ? »

« Moi ? Non, jamais. Mais je veux garder mon énergie pour ce soir. »

Elle le toisa d'un air peu engageant.

« Vous ne fuyez jamais ? »

« Arrrgggghhh...ne me regardez pas avec cet air menaçant ! Vous allez me faire peur ! »

« Et vous allez fuir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, pas cette fois, Sam. Jamais plus. Le café est un prétexte. Votre premier mail est la raison. »

Elle lui renvoya son plus beau sourire. Puis se rembrunit aussitôt.

« Vous avez mis plus de 24 heures à réagir, cependant. C'est assez...angoissant. J'ai passé un très mauvais dimanche, à cause de vous ! »

« Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ? »

Des tas d'idées pas vraiment sages passèrent tour à tour dans la tête de Sam, puis celle de Jack. Sur un sourire entendu, ils surent qu'ils avaient les mêmes.

«Vous me direz pourquoi vous avez mis si longtemps ? »

« Vous le savez, Sam. Je préférais simplement venir vous le dire en face. Les mails, le téléphone, c'est pas mon truc. »

« Les discussions franches non plus. »

« Pas plus que pour vous. »

« C'est vrai. »

Ils commençaient à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, sans vraiment en être conscients. On appelle ça l'aimantation. Comme un aimant va se coller au frigidaire. Pareil.

Ils devenaient même de plus en plus proches. Tellement proches qu'elle put sentir les effluves de son after-shave et qu'il put inhaler celles de son gel douche à l'orchydée.

Ils étaient sur le point de...quand...

« Colonel Carter, vous connaissez la dernière ? O'Neill est ici et il a ramené 6 distributeurs de...je vous salue, O'Neill. »

« Je vous salue aussi, Teal'c ! »

« Oui, donc, je disais... »

« Je suis déjà au courant, Teal'c, mais c'est gentil d'être venu me prévenir. Daniel l'a fait aussi il y a quelques minutes. »

« O'Neill, puisque vous êtes là, est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre à devenir drôle ? »

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, mon ami. Ce soir, chez le Colonel Carter à 19h30, ça vous irait ? »

« Colonel Carter, vous êtes d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr, Teal'c. Daniel vient aussi. »

« En ce cas, ce sera un honneur. »

Et Teal'c repartit. Gaiement.

Jack et Sam s'étaient naturellement éloignés l'un de l'autre.

« Sam...nous n'arriverons à rien ici. »

« Je sais. Ce soir, ce sera mieux. »

« On les fait boire ou on les vire proprement vers 21h ? »

Elle rit de bon coeur.

« Allons, mon Général. On va attendre au moins 22h pour ça, non ? »

« Ok mais pas plus. J'ai fait un long voyage, moi, pour... »

« ...apporter du café... »

« ...vous voir ! »

« C'est bon, vous êtes pardonné, pas besoin d'en faire plus... » et elle rajouta tout bas « Jack ».

« Merci Sam », lui dit-il dans un murmure.

Puis, plus fort.

« Alors on se retrouve chez vous à 19h ? »

« 30 »

« Pas avant ? Même pour moi ? »

« J'essayerai d'y être plus tôt. Appelez-moi vers 18h, je vous dirai où j'en suis d'accord ? »

« Entendu ! »

Il était sur le point de repartir quand elle le rappela.

« Au fait, mon Général, le Président nous a accordé les crédits, finalement ? »

« Pas encore, non. »

« Mais alors, les distributeurs...? »

« On va dire que j'ai fait une avance sur trésorerie. Hank me remboursera dès que le budget aura été accepté. »

« Et s'il ne l'est pas ? »

« Vous n'aurez plus qu'à m'élever une statue en...marc de café solidifié au sein de la base. Ou sur le parking ! »

Elle se mit à rire de nouveau. Elle voyait très bien la statue.

« Allez, je file chercher de quoi manger. Vous préférez que je ramène quoi ? Pizzas ou autre chose ? »

« Je vous laisse choisir. J'aime tout. »

« La femme parfaite. »

« Vous en doutiez ? »

« Jamais. A tout à l'heure ! »

Puis il partit en laissant une Sam avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Cette fois, c'était la bonne. Il n'y avait plus rien ni plus personne pour les retenir. Ils étaient libres et même si la loi de non-fraternisation s'appliquait toujours plus ou moins pour eux, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient la contourner. Tout le monde fermerait les yeux...s'ils restaient discrets. Donc, pas question de mariage en grand pompe et tout le tralala.

A 17h50 pile, elle ferma son labo et alla récupérer quelques affaires dans ses quartiers. Elle sortait à peine de la base quand son portable sonna. C'était lui.

« Carter... »

« Sam, vous êtes où ? »

« Je sors à l'instant de la base. Je serai chez moi dans une dizaine de minutes. Et vous ? »

« Moi, j'attends que le traiteur aie fini de préparer ce que je lui ai demandé et je peux être chez vous dans...attendez, je demande...dans combien de temps puis-je espérer partir d'ici selon vous ?...le monsieur dit pas avant une demi-heure ! Je vais devenir fou ! Sam, aidez-moi ! »

Elle l'imaginait en train de faire le pied de grue chez un traiteur et l'image l'amusa follement.

«Je ne peux rien faire pour vous, Jack. Mais dès que vous arriverez chez moi, je vous promets un grand verre de bière ! »

« Et une douche, ce sera possible ? »

« Naturellement, oui. Ce qui me fait penser : vous dormez où ce soir ? Parce que j'ai une chambre d'ami, si vous voulez. »

« Ca m'ira très bien. Je n'ai réservé aucun hôtel nulle part. »

« Et vous comptiez dormir où ? »

« Bah, je sais pas...au SGC, peut-être...ou...pas. »

L'ange remuant de mon histoire revint faire un dernier salut avant de retourner dans d'autres histoires autrement plus stressantes que celle-ci et où il avait un vrai rôle à jouer. Et pas seulement être un faire valoir pour un auteur à la noix ! Dis-donc, l'ange, c'est moi que tu traites d'auteur à la noix ? Tu le veux mon petit 35 fillette dans le derrière pour te faire dégager de mon histoire plus vite ?

Ah, voilà, il est parti.

Revenons à Sam et Jack et l'intolérable suspense qu'ils sont en train de vivre.

Sam ne répondit pas et émit un petit rire.

« Ca vous amuse ? »

« Ou pas signifiait quoi ? »

« Vous le saurez dans moins d'une heure...si tout va bien. »

« Dépêchez-vous quand même. Ca m'ennuierait beaucoup que les garçons vous trouvent sous la douche en arrivant. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Pas vous ? »

« Pas plus que ça, non. Mais si vous... »

« On verra. Je vais arriver chez moi dans quelques secondes. Je vous attends. »

« A de suite ! »

Cette soirée s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices. Jack était...comme une marmitte prête à exploser. Et il faut dire qu'elle ne valait pas mieux. Elle mit rapidement un peu d'ordre partout, prit une douche et se changea. Elle ne prépara pas la chambre d'ami.

On sonna quelques minutes plus tard. C'était Jack.

« Entrez. »

« Attendez, j'ai des tonnes de trucs à sortir du taxi. Je reviens. »

Elle le regarda s'agiter avec le chauffeur du taxi et les vit revenir tous les deux, les bras encombrés. Jack entra dans la maison, déposa le tout en deux voyages dans la cuisine (il fait déjà comme chez lui ! Ah les hommes...!) et repartit sous le regard amusé et intrigué de Sam. Il paya le taxi et revint vers la maison avec...

« Jack, elles sont superbes. Mais il ne fallait pas ! »

« Oh que si, il fallait ! Vous aimez ? »

« Les orchydées sont mes fleurs préférées. »

« Alors j'ai bien choisi ! »

Il semblait content de lui et il pouvait l'être. Sam était ravie. Jamais elle n'aurait cru Jack capable d'un tel geste. Mais avec lui, me direz-vous, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Même au meilleur !

« Vous voulez une bière pendant que je mets les fleurs dans un vase ? »

« Avec joie ! J'ai cru que j'allais tuer le traiteur ! Il n'avait pas plus de deux de tension, lui ! »

« Qu'avez-vous pris de bon ? »

« Vous ne sentez pas ? »

« Ca sent rudement bon mais ça ne me dit pas ce que c'est. »

« Des tournedos rossini, une sauce au poivre vert, des pommes sautées, de la salade et des desserts surprise. Autrement dit, des tartelettes aux fruits. »

« Et vous avez pris tout ça pour 4 ? »

« Non, juste pour vous et moi. Les autres n'auront qu'à nous regarder manger ! Bien sûr pour 4, Sam. »

«Je ne sais pas quoi dire... »

« Alors ne dites rien. Ah si, juste une chose : je peux vous emprunter votre salle de bain ? »

« Naturellement. Vous connaissez le chemin, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai mis une serviette propre sur la baignoire. Prenez votre temps... »

« Oui mais pas trop. Il est déjà 19h, ce qui ne me laisse qu'une demi-heure. »

« Si vous n'avez pas fini avant, je vais m'inquiéter. »

« Je dois vous avouer quelque chose : j'adore traîner sous la douche. Ou dans un bain. »

« Ca explique vos nombreux retards par le passé. »

« En partie, oui. »

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, prit son sac de voyage et monta prendre sa douche.

Sam avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en mettant le couvert. Bon repas, beaux couverts. Et Jack était chez elle, sous sa douche. Le bonheur parfait ou pas loin.

Quand il redescendit enfin, il était 19h20 et elle vit qu'il avait troqué son uniforme pour une tenue plus détendue. Il était si beau avec son jean clair, sa chemise noire et ses cheveux humides. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec gourmandise. Hélas pour elle, il ne le vit pas, tout absorbé qu'il était à contempler la table.

« Joli travail, Sam. Belle table ! »

« Nous n'allions pas déguster un tel festin dans des assiettes en carton ! Je monte un instant me refaire une beauté. Je peux vous laisser seul ? »

« Bien sûr. Les gars ne vont pas tarder. Vous me permettez de leur ouvrir la porte ? »

«Evidemment ! Ce ne serait pas la première fois. »

Elle monta à son tour. En passant dans la salle de bain, elle vit que Jack avait installé sa brosse à dents près de la sienne et mis son gel douche dans le reposoir. Elle vit aussi son rasoir bien rangé avec son après-rasage dans le meuble.

Elle vit surtout son sac près de la porte. Alors elle prit le sac et le déposa dans sa chambre. Suite logique aux affaires dans la salle de bain, non ?

Elle se refit rapidement une beauté, et descendit au moment même où Daniel et Teal'c sonnaient à la porte. Jack les fit entrer.

(On va, si vous êtes d'accord, zapper le dîner sans grand intérêt. On zappe aussi le cours magistral d'humour que Jack tente de donner à Teal'c. On va directement passer à 21h50. Mes phallanges fatiguent...)

Sam, en voyant l'heure, oublia de mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour bailler. Ce que, fatalement, Daniel remarqua. C'était le but.

« Vous semblez avoir sommeil, Sam. »

« Ces derniers jours ont été un peu épuisants, c'est vrai. »

« Et puis, les effets du merveilleux café de ces merveilleuses machines ne se font pas encore ressentir. »

« Très juste, Daniel. »

« En tout cas, Jack, merci encore. Pour le café, pour le repas et pour tout. »

« De rien, Dany Boy ! »

« Vous rentrez dormir à la base ? »

« Non, pas ce soir. »

« Oh, et vous dormez où ? »

« Dans un petit hôtel pas loin d'ici. »

«Ok. Alors on va se rentrer, Teal'c et moi. »

« Vous êtes en état de conduire ? »

« Moi peut-être pas, mais Teal'c l'est. »

« Pensez quand même à lui enlever son baillon avant qu'il oublie que vous êtes amis... »

« Je vais y penser, Jack. Merci. Teal'c, vous venez ? Sam est fatiguée et elle a besoin de repos. »

« Mmmfmfmfmf... »

« Je crois que ça voulait dire oui. »

En effet, le Jaffa était déjà debout et regardait Daniel d'un air...euh...peu rassurant. Aussitôt, Daniel enleva son baillon.

« Merci Daniel Jackson. Mais la prochaine fois que vous voulez m'apprendre une nouvelle coutûme, évitez de me fermer la bouche ! »

Sam ne peut retenir un rire. Et Jack un sourire. Elle les accompagna sur le pas de la porte en laissant Jack dans le salon.

« Merci les gars d'être venus. La soirée fut parfaite. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Absolument. La meilleure depuis bien longtemps. Il faudra remettre ça. »

« Dès qu'on pourra, oui. Dès que J...le Général pourra. »

« Bonne nuit à vous, Sam. Et, pour Jack... »

« Daniel, vous voulez repartir en vie de chez moi ? »

« Ok, ok. Mais moi, ce que j'en dis... »

Elle le poussa dehors et Teal'c prit le relais. Puis elle referma la porte. Tendue. Pas la porte ! Sam était tendue. La porte, ben...c'était une porte, quoi ! C'est rigide, ça s'ouvre, ça se ferme, ça s'enfonce parfois, ça sort de ses gonds, mais ce n'est jamais tendu.

Elle retourna dans le salon et avant même qu'elle eut dit ou pensé quoi que ce soit, Jack la prenait dans ses bras, encadrait son visage en lui caressant tendrement les contours des lèvres...

Et il l'embrassa. Enfin. Dès que leurs bouches s'unirent, leurs langues se trouvèrent et tout s'enchaîna plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient sans doute voulu.

C'est en arrivant dans la chambre de Sam que Jack y vit son sac et qu'il comprit que Sam avait bien prévu la même chose que lui.

Il était heureux. Elle ne l'était pas moins.

Ce qu'ils firent cette nuit-là et ce qu'ils se dirent est consigné dans un rapport hautement sécurisé qui n'appartient pour l'instant qu'à eux. A leur mort peut-être en saurons-nous plus.

_**Epilogue :**_

Le lendemain matin, au SGC :

« Mon Général ! Nous avons un nouveau problème urgent ! »

« Qu'y-a-t-il encore, Walter ? »

« Plus de papier toilette, monsieur ! »

« Dois-je appeler le Président pour ça, selon vous ? Ou non, je vais encore appeler Jack pour lui demander de faire nos courses ! »

« Mais, mon Général... »

« Occupez-vous en, Walter ! »

Il sortit son portefeuille et donna sa carte de crédit à Walter.

« Tenez, prenez ça et aller faire les courses ! »

Quand Walter fut parti, Landry appela quand même Jack.

« Alors, la fin de l'histoire ? »

« Va donc la demander à Sam ! »

Landry avait sa réponse. Il n'avait plus de papier toilette mais au pays des Bisounours, qui s'en souciait vraiment ?

**FIN **


End file.
